The League of Extraordinary Monsters Fights On
by Christine M. Greenleaf
Summary: The 2nd installment in the adventures of the League of Extraordinary Monsters, featuring Count Dracula, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Dr. Frankenstein, and the Phantom of the Opera. They have new problems to face - would-be heroes, old traitors, and unexpected romance, just to name a few. A monster's life is never dull.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Henry Jekyll waited with bated breath, not daring to breathe, holding the tube over the beaker of liquid. _Just one drop_ he thought, tentatively tilting the tube ever so gently. _Just one drop will do it._

The drop balanced on the edge of the tube, ready to plummet into the liquid below. Jekyll carefully, ever so carefully tilted it a little further, the drop was going to fall when…

The door next to his was thrown open loudly, making the most deafening bang. The shouts of people and laughter came from the neighboring room, and then the door slammed shut again. Jekyll jumped at the sudden noise, his hand jolted, and a mass of liquid from the tube spilled into the beaker, which fizzed and turned a sickly, purple color, and then brown like mud.

Jekyll gave a roar of rage and disappointment, and then stormed to his own door, threw it open, and marched next door, knocking loudly on the now closed door. "Frankenstein!" he shouted, angrily. "Open this door!"

The door was opened by none other than Dr. Victor Frankenstein, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Yes, Dr. Jekyll?" he asked calmly.

"You have to stop having these wild parties!" exclaimed Jekyll. "My work has now been ruined thanks to your infernal noise!"

"Work?" repeated Frankenstein, looking blankly at Jekyll. Then he laughed and said, "Oh yes, I had forgotten that some people still have to work for recognition and money, while I am already rich beyond my wildest dreams. But come, Jekyll, cheer up. Come in and have a drink," said Frankenstein, gesturing to his room where he had several people gathered, drinking and laughing.

"Do you realize how close I was this time, Frankenstein?!" cried Jekyll. "I just needed one drop and I would have succeeded in creating my solution to separate man's good half from his mixed soul!"

"Hard luck," said Frankenstein, in a way that implied that he didn't really care. "Well, tell me when you do. Are you sure you don't want a drink?" he asked.

Jekyll growled. "When Dracula hears about this, he will be very upset," he hissed.

"My dear Dr. Jekyll, it was Dracula who gave me permission to have my parties," said Frankenstein, languidly lighting a cigarette. "He rather enjoys them, when he attends. Cigarette?" he said, offering Jekyll one.

"Who exactly is in there?" asked Jekyll, realizing that he didn't recognize any of the people.

"Just a few friends and admirers, Jekyll," said Frankenstein, grinning. "I know you don't have any, but I do. You see that woman over there?" asked Frankenstein, lowering his voice and nodding at a stunningly beautiful woman laughing in a group with some other men. She looked up at Jekyll and Frankenstein and then looked back down, blushing.

"That is Jenny Sedgwick," continued Frankenstein, smiling at her. "She's one of the most beautiful women in London. And I do believe she rather fancies me."

The sight of Jenny Sedgwick infuriated Jekyll beyond reason. It wasn't fair! Frankenstein always had everything better than he did! Frankenstein had succeeded in discovering something that benefited humanity, how to create life, but Jekyll hadn't. Frankenstein was richer than a king, but Jekyll wasn't. Frankenstein had beautiful women who fancied him, but Jekyll didn't.

With a growl, Jekyll turned and stormed down the hall, to the spiral stairs at the end of it. He went down these and came to a large, metal door. He knocked on this, and a few moments later it was opened by a tall, handsome man dressed in black with extremely pointed teeth. Count Dracula.

"Ah, my dear Dr. Jekyll," said Dracula, smiling. "How lovely to see you this evening."

"Dracula, I need to talk to you," said Jekyll. "It's quite important."

"Well then, by all means, come in," said Dracula pleasantly, holding the door for Jekyll. Jekyll entered the room, which was a crypt and saw Elizabeth Bathory seated on a sarcophagus. She was positively gorgeous, as vampire women were, and Jekyll was still quite in love with her, although he would never tell her so. She smiled at Dr. Jekyll as he entered and said, "Good evening, Henry."

"Good evening, Elizabeth," replied Dr. Jekyll, smiling back at her. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Henry," replied Elizabeth, smiling happily at him. "My Dracula was just saying so, weren't you, my love?" she asked as Dracula entered the room.

"You grow more beautiful every night, my love," replied Dracula, going over to her and taking her in his arms. She nuzzled his chest, purring as he held her and asked, "Now, Dr. Jekyll, what can I do for you?"

"It's about Frankenstein," said Jekyll. "He has to stop having parties while I'm trying to work. It upsets my experiments. I was one drop away from the solution this evening when he goes and upsets my work by banging open his door and causing me to spill much more than needed into my solution, ruining it. This is your house, so you're the only one who can tell him to stop. Surely you, Dracula, must see how important my work is?"

Dracula considered for a moment, stroking Elizabeth's hair. "Your complaint is a valid one, Dr. Jekyll," he said at last. "But Dr. Frankenstein has no other time nor place to throw parties save in the evening and here. Perhaps if you worked earlier in the day…"

"Then he'd have his parties then!" exclaimed Jekyll. "He does it to annoy me, Dracula! To make me jealous of his success! But I can succeed too, Dracula, I promise! I know I can make this solution and then the world will benefit! But all I ask for is one hour of peace and quiet."

Dracula thought again, then nodded. "You are right, of course, Dr. Jekyll. You deserve at least one hour of peace and quiet."

He gently pushed Elizabeth away, but she still clung to him, whining. "I promise I'll be back in a moment," murmured Dracula, kissing her forehead.

She reluctantly let go with a sigh. He kissed her and then left the crypt, Jekyll following.

They walked back up the stairs and down the hall to Frankenstein's room. Dracula knocked loudly and the door was opened again by Frankenstein.

"Ah, good evening, Dracula," said Frankenstein, smiling. "Do come in, the party is just getting started."

"Dr. Frankenstein, I'm afraid I must ask you to end this party and ask your charming guests to leave," said Dracula, firmly.

"What?" repeated Frankenstein, disbelieving. "But Dracula, you said I could…"

"I know. But I had forgotten to take into consideration Dr. Jekyll's work," replied Dracula. "I'm terribly sorry, Dr. Frankenstein, but there it is."

"Why do you take Jekyll's side?" growled Frankenstein. "He's just jealous."

"I am not disputing that, Dr. Frankenstein," said Dracula, patiently. "But I am ordering you to cease this party at once and ask your guests to leave."

Frankenstein glared daggers at Jekyll, but turned to the people and the room and said, "Right. I'm sorry but I'm afraid you all have to leave now."

There were cries of protests but Frankenstein shouted over them, "I'm sorry, really, but this is not my house and my landlord insists. Now come on, everyone."

There were many growls and grumblings, but the guests one by one filed out the door.

"I'm really truly sorry, Dr. Frankenstein," said Dracula, watching the guests leave. "But Dr. Jekyll lives here as well and it is not fair for me to favor one tenant over the other."

Frankenstein grunted. "I feel horrible about making all these good people leave, however," continued Dracula. Then he caught sight of Miss Jenny Sedgwick.

"Yes, so many very good people," he breathed, gazing at her. He rushed over to her and said, bowing, "Madam, please forgive me for making you leave. I feel absolutely terrible about the whole thing."

"Oh, don't fret about it, Mr…?" she asked, smiling.

"Count," he corrected. "Count Dracula. At your ladyship's service," he said, bowing again and kissing her hand.

She smiled at him as she said, "Jenny Sedgwick."

"My dear Miss Sedgwick, let me extend my most sincere apologies to you, and my invitation to you to come back any time you wish," said Dracula, smiling at her.

"That's very kind, Count Dracula," she said, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

"Not at all, my dear Miss Sedgwick," replied Dracula, bowing again. "It is my privilege."

She smiled at him again and then, nodding, walked down the stairs, glancing back at Dracula and blushing.

"Well, she seems charming," commented Jekyll, scowling after her.

"Oh yes," breathed Dracula, and he faintly licked his lips. "Quite charming." He coughed and then said, turning to Frankenstein, "I am really quite sorry, Dr. Frankenstein. Perhaps tomorrow night we can arrange something. Until then, Elizabeth is waiting for me, I bid you both good evening," he said, bowing. He left down the spiral stairs at the end of the hall and Frankenstein rounded on Jekyll.

"What the devil did you mean by having Dracula break up my party?" he demanded, angrily.

"I need to work, Frankenstein. And I can't work with that damned racket," retorted Jekyll.

"You're such a spoilsport, Jekyll," growled Frankenstein. "Why can't you think about something else besides your damn work for a change? It wouldn't kill you to have a bit of fun now and again."

"Not if it upsets my work," replied Jekyll.

Frankenstein glared at him. "Fine," he snapped. "To hell with you, then. To hell with all of you. I'll find someplace to live on my own. I'm rich enough now, I can afford it. Someplace far away from work-obsessed, charlatan scientists doomed to failure!"

He stormed into his room and slammed the door. Jekyll sighed and returned to his room where his formula sat, now quite muddied and ruined. With a sigh of disgust, Jekyll tossed the whole mixture out the window and then replaced the beaker on the table. He then collected all of the elements of the solution he could remember. _Back to the old drawing board_ he thought cheerlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold, wet, rainy evening when Dr. Frankenstein took his leave. Everyone stood at the door as the carriage waited outside, containing Frankenstein's possessions. Frankenstein too stood at the door and, as the luggage was loaded, turned to Dracula, Elizabeth, and Jekyll.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye," he said.

"Oh, Victor, must you go?" asked Elizabeth, pleadingly.

"Well, it's about time I got a place of my own anyway," explained Frankenstein. "I'll buy a castle somewhere and set myself up. Don't worry about me, Elizabeth. I'll be all right," said Frankenstein, smiling.

Elizabeth nodded, and raised herself up to kiss his cheek. "Goodbye, Victor."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," said Dracula. "I am ever your humble servant, Dr. Frankenstein."

Frankenstein nodded and the two shook hands. "Goodbye, Jekyll," said Frankenstein, lightly. "If you ever succeed in anything, please do inform me."

"You can be sure of it, Frankenstein," growled Jekyll. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," retorted Frankenstein, glaring at Jekyll. He then entered the carriage, not heeding the rain splattering down on his clothing. He shut the door and waved out the window as the carriage left, until it was lost to sight.

"How very sad," commented Elizabeth as they all went inside. "That we all must part company someday."

"It is the curse of mortals, dearest," murmured Dracula, sadly. He put an arm around her and drew her close.

"Oh, good riddance to him, I say," growled Jekyll. "Now at last I can get some work done. I'm so close, so very close…" he murmured to himself as he stormed up the stairs.

Elizabeth and Dracula looked after him. "Poor Henry," said Elizabeth, gazing after him. "His work is bordering on obsession now."

"Ah, my dear, it is healthy for a man to have a hobby," replied Dracula.

"But to spend one's time constantly engaged in it?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Well, I'm constantly engaged with you," said Dracula, kissing her.

"I hope I am not exactly a hobby to you, Dracula," said Elizabeth, grinning at him.

"Of course not, dearest," he replied. "You're bordering on obsession," he said with a grin.

She giggled, and kissed him. "You know, Dracula, my love, I am glad that we shall never be parted," she whispered.

Jekyll was once again on the verge of a breakthrough. He needed a pinch of powder for the solution to be complete. One pinch of powder, he had to be very careful he did not overload it. Delicately, he took a pinch of powder between his fingers and made to drop it into the solution.

Suddenly, the door banged open from the crypt and raised voices were heard shouting at each other. The voices came nearer as the people arguing came up the stairs, and Jekyll growled and threw open his door to investigate.

He walked down the stairs and found Elizabeth and Dracula yelling at each other at the top of their lungs, each glaring murderously at the other.

"How can you do this to me, Dracula?!" shrieked Elizabeth, her eyes blazing. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" he shouted. "You know I do!"

"Then why do I find you with her all the time?!" she screamed, angrily. "Jenny Sedgwick, that little hussy! She's got you hypnotized, Dracula! You only care for her anymore!"

"That's not true!" shouted Dracula.

"I'll bet she's only the first!" shrieked Elizabeth. "How many are there, Dracula?! Ten?! Twenty?! Fifty?! You can't break my heart any more than it already is, so don't spare my feelings! Tell me the truth!"

"It's none of your business, Elizabeth!"

"It damn well is! I sacrificed myself for you, Dracula! And this is how you repay me!"

"Elizabeth, I will not be ordered about by you!" shouted Dracula. "I have a right to drain whom I choose, be she Jenny Sedgwick or some other girl! And you will not forbid me from doing such!"

"Why did you bring me back if you didn't love me?!" screamed Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure now!" shouted Dracula, his eyes blazing.

"I wish I had stayed dead!" shrieked Elizabeth. "It would be better than spending immortality with a selfish monster like you!"

Dracula had lost all self-control. Raising a hand, he struck her a hard blow across the face. Elizabeth's rage and fury melted in an instant, her eyes filled with tears, and she turned and raced from the room, sobbing violently, her hands over her eyes.

Dracula stood there seething for some time. Then the red in his eyes died and he growled. "You fool!" he hissed to himself, angrily. "You idiot!" He stormed off back down the stairs and Jekyll was left alone.

Jekyll sighed. Not so long ago he would have been horrified by that scene, but when one lives with vampires long enough, one begins to lose one's morals and one's ability to be horrified. Jekyll still loved Elizabeth, of course he did. He heard her sobbing in the living room and decided that he would do the best he could to comfort her.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room where Elizabeth sat on the sofa, sobbing into her hands. "Let me see," murmured Jekyll softly, sitting down next to her and gently pulling her hands away from her face. She gazed back at him with tear-stained eyes, an ugly, red mark running across her cheek from where she had been struck.

"Oh, he's a brute," hissed Jekyll, fury rising in him. "How could he do that to you?"

"He's done it before," sniffed Elizabeth. "It wasn't the first and it won't be the last. I don't know why he does it," she said softly. "I love him. Why can't he see that I love him?" She sniffed again and began weeping.

"He treats you like dirt," said Jekyll, angrily. "He doesn't know how lucky he is. To have the love and affection of a woman such as you. And how does he repay you? With that," he said, nodding at the mark. "He's a horrible man."

"Oh, Henry," murmured Elizabeth, staring down at her hands. "If only I didn't love him. If only I could love someone like you," she said, gazing at him and smiling. "I know you would treat me with respect. Like a woman instead of a dog," she said, bitterly.

"Elizabeth, if I had the privilege of your love, I would worship you," murmured Jekyll, clasping her hand. "I would give you anything you ask for, do anything you ask. I would go to the ends of the earth for your love."

"You're so very sweet, Henry," murmured Elizabeth, smiling at Jekyll. "And I won't forget it."

She unexpectedly put her arms around his neck, leaning against his chest. "You are a good person, Henry," she murmured. "Dracula is not. He is a monster. But you, Henry," she breathed, raising her head to look him in the eyes. "You are…a man."

Jekyll didn't know what to say. His heart was leaping, and she was gazing at him almost as if she wanted to…kiss him.

"Elizabeth, I…" he began, but his voice died in his throat as Elizabeth leaned forward, closing her eyes and parting her lips. Jekyll could not resist such an invitation. He too leaned forward, bringing his lips to meet hers. Their mouths were an inch apart when…

Jekyll choked. He grasped at his throat and gasped, "No, not now!" He fell back against the sofa, writhing, his body tense and shaking. His stature began to shrink, his quivering hands sprouted hair, his face changed into something evil and leering, Mr. Edward Hyde.

Mr. Hyde was no less fond of Elizabeth than Dr. Jekyll, actually a great deal more so. He looked at Elizabeth who had been gazing at Dr. Jekyll in astonishment, and chuckled. He then put his arms around her waist, drawing her to him. "So, where were we?" he growled, grinning.

Elizabeth quickly disentangled herself from his embrace and stood up. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Hyde," she said hastily. "I just remembered I have something to do downstairs. Good evening." And she bustled out of the room.

Hyde growled again in disappointment. Then he stood up and said to himself, "And now, Jekyll, what mischief can we get into in your room?"

Hyde went up the stairs to Jekyll's room. He saw the formula lying on the table, almost complete. Grinning, Hyde promptly and maliciously smashed the beaker, spilling the contents onto the table and floor.

Hyde was quite angry at Jekyll. Jekyll had repressed him for a long while now, and Hyde had an ever-burning desire to be free, to unleash his terror upon the world. After he had dealt Jekyll this blow, Hyde went back down the stairs and out the door, and hailed a cab to take him to London.

Hyde was not welcome in London; in fact, the police were after his head. But this did not stop Edward Hyde. He was quite a clever creature, clever enough most of the time to avoid the police. He went to the seediest sections of London, a place where any policemen would be murdered rather than allowed to patrol. A place where so many criminals ran rampant, Hyde could easily avoid notice.

He stayed out all night. He was so drunk by the morning, however, that he could barely hail a cab to get him home. He stumbled through the door and up the stairs to his room and, after gulping down several beakers of potion, collapsed on the bed.

The next evening, Dr. Henry Jekyll awoke with a splitting headache. He sat up in bed, groaning and clutching his head, and then scanned the room. He froze when he saw the beaker broken, and its contents scattered, on the floor.

With a cry, he jumped from the bed and went over to the ruined experiment. He picked up a few shards of broken glass and then dropped them, burying his face in his hands. "Damn you, Hyde!" he hissed. "You vile, malevolent scum! Why this? Why my experiment?"

Jekyll had now been foiled twice. He felt now as if he would never achieve this success, as if he were, as Frankenstein had said, doomed to failure.

Dr. Victor Frankenstein was, at that moment, pulling up in the yard of a magnificent castle, dark and craggy, and exceedingly gloomy. "Here ya are, sir," said the driver, nodding at the castle. "Frankenstein Castle. Not a very cheery place, is it?"

"It'll do nicely, thank you," retorted Frankenstein, reaching for his bags.

"Dunno why it's called Frankenstein Castle," continued the driver. "It's been abandoned for ages. Except…villagers claim to hear strange sounds coming from that place," he said, nodding again at the castle. "Say it's haunted. Course I don't hold with superstitions myself, but thought I'd better give ya a heads up, ya understand."

"I'm sure I'll take your words to heart," replied Frankenstein, sarcastically. He paid the driver and then tipped his hat. "Goodbye."

"Bye. Good luck!" the driver called back. "Give them spirits what fer if it is haunted!"

"Idiot," growled Frankenstein as he mounted the steps of the castle. "And I thought I'd gotten away from them when I left Jekyll."

Reaching in his pocket for a key, he put it in the great, rusted keyhole and unlocked the great oaken doors. He pushed against them and they swung inward, revealing darkness. Frankenstein picked up his bags and stepped inside, and the door swung shut behind him.

To Frankenstein's surprise, torches along the wall were lit and the long, high-ceiled hall was lighted up nicely. "I thought this castle was abandoned," he thought out loud.

"Bang!" said a voice from behind him. Frankenstein jumped and whirled around to see a child unlike any child he had ever seen.

He was the size and shape of a boy at about six years old, but his face was hideous, scarred and deformed, with a mat of unruly, black hair about his scalp. He held in his hands a little wooden object in the shape of a revolver and, closing his one brown eye, pointed it at Frankenstein and yelled again, "Bang!"

"Victor!" came a call from down the hall. "Victor, stop shouting!" And a moment later, none other than Frankenstein's creation appeared, and shook a finger at the child. "You know your mother doesn't like loud noise, what with another baby on the way."

The child looked blankly at his father and then, pointing the gun at him shouted again, "Bang!"

Frankenstein stared open-mouthed at his creation who seized the object from the child, making him bawl. "Adam?" he gasped at last.

The creature looked up and recognized Frankenstein for the first time. "Frankenstein?" he said, astounded. Then he laughed and, shaking his creator's hand vigorously, said, "It is you! What are you doing here? I thought you were still at Carfax! How did you know to find us here?"

"I…thought…this was my castle," said Frankenstein slowly. "My father left it to me in his will and I never thought to use it."

"Well, we had heard the name and thought that we're Frankensteins too, so we decided to take up residency in it. We thought it was abandoned, and we just settled in. But what are you doing so far from Carfax?" asked Adam.

"Jekyll was being difficult, and so I decided to move out and live in my ancestral home. But seeing as you're here, I'll leave," said Frankenstein, making for the door.

"Oh no, Frankenstein, you're welcome to stay," said Adam. "Victoria would love to see you, and you have to meet the children. This is Victor," he said, ushering the little boy forward, who put his hands together in the shape of a gun and said, aiming it at Frankenstein, "Bang!"

"Now that's enough of that," said Adam sternly, taking his son's hand. "You'll have to excuse Victor, but he's at that age where he's obsessed with things, and this time it's guns," he said, smiling at Frankenstein. "But come on, Victoria's in the living room."

Frankenstein followed his creation down the hall and into an elegant, stately living room. There was a fire blazing in the hearth and seated in a chair by the fire was the creature's mate, Victoria, holding a baby to her breast and her other hand on her stomach, which bulged slightly, indicating she was pregnant. Around the chair were gathered several children, of many different ages, playing and running hither and thither and making a rather loud racket.

"Victoria, look who stopped by," said Adam over the noise, gesturing to Frankenstein.

"Dr. Frankenstein, how lovely to see you again," said Victoria, smiling. "You will forgive me that I don't get up to shake your hand, but I'm rather incapable of moving at the moment."

"Of course," replied Frankenstein, looking around in astonishment at the numerous children. "Are all these children yours?" he asked Adam.

"Yes," replied Adam, as the child with the gun went off to go play with his brothers and sisters. "Children, in line!" he called, and the children immediately went into a line. Adam led Frankenstein down the line, pointing to each child as he said its name, "This is Igor, Ivan, Hilda, Hans, Fritz, Gretchen, Karl, Lisle, Albert, Marta, Frederich, Henrich, and Victor."

"Bang!" cried the child Victor as he once again made the shape of a gun and pointed it at Frankenstein.

"Oh, and that's Maximilian," said Adam, pointing to the baby on Victoria's lap. "And there's another on the way that we haven't thought up a name for yet."

"Fifteen?" exclaimed Frankenstein, incredulously. "You have fifteen children?"

"The more the merrier," replied Adam, grinning. "And we have you to thank, Dr. Frankenstein. We can't tell you how grateful we are."

Frankenstein sank into a chair and immediately sat back up with an "Ow!"

"Oh, you sat on Victor's gun," said Adam, reaching down and picking up the wooden toy. "Hans carved that, he's an excellent carver. Here you go, Victor," he said, giving the toy to the child who clutched it to him reverently. "Now everyone bow to your Grandfather Frankenstein, without whom you all would never be here," said Adam, and the children obeyed.

Frankenstein studied the children. Some of them were ugly, and some were normal looking. Several of the children could even be called pretty. Frankenstein shook his head. He couldn't believe that he had founded this race, that he was a god of sorts to these people. "I need to lie down," he murmured.

"Well, come on then, I'll show you to your room," said Adam, beckoning Frankenstein to follow him. "Children, be as quiet as you can," he called back to the children. And yet, the moment they left the room the noise started up again. Frankenstein wondered, as he heard the shouts of the children and the constant "bang"s from Victor, what he had gotten himself into.

Elizabeth awoke from her death sleep a few nights later. She stretched and rose from her coffin, looking into the neighboring one. But Dracula was not there.

She was confused and called out, "Dracula?" It echoed around the empty crypt. Elizabeth opened the door to the crypt and climbed the stairs. "Dracula?" she called again. Still, there was no answer. She walked down the hall and suddenly heard a giggle come from one of the rooms. The door behind which it had come was opened a crack, and Elizabeth pushed it all the way open, entered, and froze.

Dracula had Jenny Sedgwick pressed down on the bed, his mouth locked on her throat. Both of their eyes were closed, and both their expressions that of ecstasy. Elizabeth stood stunned for a moment and then screamed, furiously. "That is it!"

Dracula spun around, blood dripping from his lips. "Elizabeth," he said, smiling nervously. "I didn't expect you up this early. This isn't at all what it looks like," he added.

"I don't care anymore, Dracula!" she shrieked. "We are through, do you hear me?! Go do whatever you want, you'll no longer have me in the way to ruin your fun!"

And she stormed down the hall and the stairs, hearing Dracula following behind her. She reached the crypt and crossed over to a stone, lifting it from the floor. She reached inside and began pulling out her dresses which she threw into her coffin. She slammed this shut and began dragging it out when Dracula caught her arm.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"I'm leaving!" she shrieked. "We two are separating! Since you do not love me nor want me anymore, I see no reason why I should stay!"

"Elizabeth, I love you," he said, grasping her by the shoulders. "Look at me and you'll see that."

She shook her head. "No, no, no! It's too late for all your talk! I'm leaving, right now!" she shouted, wrenching her arm from his grasp. She seized her coffin again and dragged it out of the crypt and up the stairs.

"Elizabeth!" shouted Dracula, following her. "You can't leave! You're mine!"

"No longer, Count Dracula!" she screamed, turning to him with triumph in her eyes. "I will go where I want and do what I want, as will you! And we'll never see each other again! Goodbye!"

"Elizabeth, please," said Dracula, taking her shoulders again. "Please, you can't leave me."

"Let go," she hissed. "Let go of me right now or I promise I'll strike you."

"Dearest, you're the only thing I love in the world," he said, pleadingly. "I can't live without you!"

She growled, and pulled roughly away from him, making for the door. "Elizabeth…" he began, catching hold of her again, but she slapped him across the face.

"There!" she shrieked. "Now you know how it feels! You've been asking for that for a long time now! Goodbye, Count Dracula! I hope you have a long, happy, prosperous life!" she screamed, opening the door and, dragging her coffin behind her, left, slamming the door behind her.

The noise had disturbed Jekyll, who came down the stairs just then to see Dracula rubbing his cheek ruefully, staring shocked at the door.

"She's gone," he murmured to himself, astonished. "She's really gone. I can't believe it. This can't be happening! How could she leave me?!" His voice rose in a mixture of panic and anger. "It's impossible! I'm…I'm Count Dracula! She can't leave me! I…I have to go after her!"

He wrenched open the door to see, standing on the doorstep, a masked man accompanied by a beautiful woman. "Was that Elizabeth who just stormed off?" asked the masked man, casually.

"Ah. Monsieur Erik," hissed Dracula, trying to keep his anger under control. "And Mademoiselle Daae. How lovely to see you both again. Won't you come in?" he said, holding the door. They obeyed, and Dracula glanced out into the night, but there was no trace of Elizabeth. His voice was clearly panicked as he said, "You will forgive me, Monsieur Erik and Mademoiselle Daae, but I am not feeling well at the moment. I think a walk will calm my nerves. Excuse me." And he rushed out of the door.

Erik stared after him and then, catching sight of Jekyll, shook his head, grinning. "Another lover's quarrel, no doubt?"

"No, I think Elizabeth is seriously leaving him this time," said Jekyll, the surprise evident in his voice. "It's odd but…I think this was the final straw."

"Poor Dracula," commented Erik.

"Poor Elizabeth," argued Jekyll. "She's out there on her own. I do hope she will be all right," he murmured, staring off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth threw her coffin down, sinking to the ground and burying her face in her hands, sobbing. Rain started to fall, mingling with her tears and turning the dirt around her to mud. She saw a forest not far off and made for the shelter of this. Once she had reached the shelter of the trees, she sank to her knees again and began sobbing again.

Suddenly, she saw a pair of glowing, yellow eyes staring at her. Elizabeth knew those were wolf eyes, and she managed a smile. "Hello," she said, holding out her hand to the animal. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

The wolf's shape was visible now as it came closer. It was a lean, black wolf, scarred and hurt, but majestic. It came over to Elizabeth and sniffed her hand for a long moment, and then sank to all fours in her lap, nuzzling her.

She petted it absently, murmuring to herself, "I just don't know what to do, where to go. I've never been anywhere without Dracula. It will be strange to be on my own, but I suppose I'll make do. I suppose I'll have to, to survive."

"You can stay with me, Elizabeth," said a voice, and Elizabeth looked down, shocked, to see that the wolf had transformed into a man who was lying in her lap, her fingers stroking his hair.

She gasped and stood up, backing away from him, but the man chuckled. "Don't be afraid, Elizabeth," he said, smiling. "Don't you remember me?"

Elizabeth looked at him for a long while and at last said, as if not believing it, "Lawrence Talbot?"

The man chuckled again. "Larry Talbot, that's what you used to call me, love. Remember?"

"Larry, you…you tried to kill Dracula," murmured Elizabeth.

"And I ended up killing you instead," said Talbot, sadly. "I'm ever so sorry about that, Elizabeth. But I'm glad they somehow brought you back," he said, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth. "So close to Dracula…you don't fear for your safety?"

"So close to you, Elizabeth," corrected Talbot. "That's why I stayed. Dracula is too overconfident; he thinks just because he beat me in a fight that I'll leave and never come back. But nothing can keep me from you, Elizabeth," he said, reaching out for her hand. "I see Dracula's not with you," he said, smiling.

"No, he and I are through," said Elizabeth, firmly. "I never want to see him again. I…just left him and was wondering where I was going to go. I've never been on my own before," she added with a small smile.

"Come and live with me, Elizabeth," said Talbot, taking her other hand. "I have a cave in the forest, and I'll protect you and keep you safe and take care of you. Dracula will never find us, and we can live together forever in happiness," he said, raising a hand to brush her cheek.

Elizabeth smiled. "It all sounds very lovely, Larry," she said. "But I really want a chance to fend for myself. I've depended on Dracula for so long for everything and now…I want a chance to create a new life for myself."

Talbot smiled too. "I understand," he said, and he kissed her hands. "It's all right, Elizabeth. I don't mind. I've loved you from afar for so long, I suppose I'll still have to love you from afar."

"Just because I don't live with you, Larry, doesn't mean that our relationship can't develop," murmured Elizabeth softly. "I am always going to need male companionship and love. I was rather spoiled with Dracula but…I'm sure you'll prove just as wonderful as he was," she said, smiling at him.

Talbot grinned and kissed her hands again. "If I am worthy of your love, Elizabeth, I swear I will not disappoint you," he said.

"I'm sure you won't," murmured Elizabeth, grinning. Talbot embraced her and kissed her mouth. Elizabeth put her arms around his neck, trying to convince herself that he was just as good at kissing her as Dracula had been.

Talbot broke and then said, "I think I know where I can get you an employment, Elizabeth. At Purfleet we'll take a cab to London, and then I'll show you a lovely little establishment where I'm sure they'll be happy to have you."

"It's not…immoral work, is it, Larry?" asked Elizabeth, suspiciously.

"Oh no," replied Talbot. "It's in a bad district, I'll give you that, but the establishment is top notch. You won't have to do anything degrading, I promise you. I wouldn't let you, my love," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Elizabeth nodded. "Very well. Let's go."

Talbot put an arm around her waist and they walked together through the woods in the direction of the town. Elizabeth heard a shout somewhere behind her, a loud, pathetic, searching cry of "Elizabeth!"

She looked back, somewhat longingly, for she knew the voice was Dracula's. And then the sting in her cheek came back, and the fire in her spirit, and she turned and walked away, ignoring the desperate calls.

Dracula had now fallen to his knees in the mud, the rain beating onto his kneeling form mercilessly. He shouted loud and pleadingly, "Elizabeth! Where are you?! Elizabeth, please come back! I can't live without you! I need you, my love!"

He buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?" he murmured. "I've lost her. I've lost her forever!"

And he let out a howl, a long, sad, pathetic howl. Over and over again he howled, and Jekyll, Erik, and Christine heard it back at the house. Tears sprang to Christine's eyes and she clutched Erik's hand. "How very sad that sound is," she murmured.

Jekyll shuddered; it reminded him of the night Elizabeth had been murdered. He turned away from the window and then said to Erik and Christine, managing a smile, "So Erik, what brings you to England?"

Erik shrugged. "Christine's voice has been bothering her, so the opera suggested that she take a vacation. She told me she wanted to visit all of you. Christine and I go nowhere separately, so I left the opera and came with her. It's not a very good opera they're rehearsing now anyway," he said, distaste in his voice. "They should have listened to me. I wanted to do _Turandot_, and I would have made them, but Christine doesn't like me threatening the managers," he said, nodding at her.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "And you're being very good about it so far," she said, beaming. "The managers are starting to welcome the opera ghost."

"It's about time I got the recognition I deserve," sniffed Erik. "But come, Dr. Jekyll, how is your experimenting coming along?" he asked, turning to Jekyll.

"Oh, very well," said Jekyll, lightly. "I'm expecting a breakthrough very soon."

"Really? How exciting!" exclaimed Christine, her eyes shining. "I'm sure you'll be very famous soon, Dr. Jekyll!"

Jekyll smiled grimly. "Thank you," he replied.

"It must be fascinating to be a scientist," she continued. "Working with so many chemicals, never knowing if you're about to break another boundary or discover something completely new. Still, it is such lonely work…"

But she was cut off by another long sad howl, which made all of them shudder. Jekyll managed a smile again and said, "If Dracula were here I'm sure he'd ask you to make yourselves at home, so please do. I have quite a lot of work to do at present, so I shall bid you both goodnight. Erik," he said, shaking hands with the phantom. "Miss Daae," he said, bowing and kissing her hand.

Jekyll entered his laboratory and said, resolutely, "Tonight is the night. I shall do it. I shall succeed."

And he sat down and began working. The night hours grew into morning and Jekyll thought he heard the front door bang downstairs, and a few moments later the crypt door, indicating that Dracula had arrived home. Still Jekyll worked, reviewing all his notes and fiddling with chemicals, hoping against hope that this time would be success.

It was the early hours of the morning when Jekyll straightened up, holding a beaker of potion triumphantly in his hand. "This it is," he murmured. "This must be it."

There was only one way to find out. Jekyll closed his eyes and, taking a deep breath, drained the beaker.

Nothing happened for several moments. Then Jekyll felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It grew into a burning sensation, an overpowering pain. Jekyll fell to this knees, grasping at the chair and gasping. The pain lessened and Jekyll straightened up. He wanted a mirror, but he did not have one. Dracula did not like them.

Jekyll rushed out of his room and down the stairs. All was dark, but he knew the house practically by heart and rushed into the kitchen. Lighting a match and lighting the lamp, he opened the cupboard and seized a silver plate. This he thrust up to his face and groaned.

Nothing had happened. He had failed, yet again. His rage grew and he threw the plate the ground. "I can't do it!" he cried. "I'm a failure as a scientist! A failure!"

He entered his laboratory again, Hyde quickly taking over and consuming him. He promptly began to smash his laboratory to pieces, swearing loudly and rousing the inhabitants of the house.

Erik and Dracula had gathered on the landing, watching the display. Hyde whirled around and growled, "Go away! This is none of your business!" He slammed the door and continued to decimate the laboratory.

Erik and Dracula were silent for a moment and then Erik sighed. "We're to have no peace around here, I see."

Christine joined them on the landing in her nightdress, and clutched Erik's arm, still terrified. "Oh, Erik," she breathed. "Whatever is the matter with him?"

"Oh, he'll calm down in a few days, I'd wager," said Dracula. "I say, you look simply ravishing in that nightdress, my dear," he said, gazing at her with a little grin.

Erik coughed and then, pushing Christine back into the room, said, "You'd better go get dressed, dear." He glared at Dracula, as if warning him.

Dracula shrugged. "She is a very beautiful woman, Monsieur Erik." He sighed. "Ah well, she is yours. I'd better go wake Elizabeth…" And Dracula froze. His eyes suddenly turned very sad as he murmured, "But…she's not here. Elizabeth…" he trailed off. Then he shook his head, violently. "It doesn't matter anyway! To hell with her! I don't need her! I don't need anyone! I'll teach her to defy me!" And he stormed away down the stairs, entering his crypt and slamming the door.

Erik shook his head again. "It's a madhouse," he muttered under his breath. "An absolute madhouse."

Dr. Victor Frankenstein had not gotten a moment's rest ever since he arrived at Frankenstein castle two weeks ago. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Every time he tried to get some peace and quiet and sleep, either Victor would find him and go "bang!" incessantly, or Adam would want to chat, or one of the other children would be down on their knees paying homage to him. But Adam had insisted the Frankenstein stayed, and so Frankenstein had no choice.

One evening, when Frankenstein was on the verge of sleep, Albert came in and said, "So tell me, Grandfather Frankenstein, about all your experiments. It's simply fascinating to me how you created my mother and father from the parts of corpses. You will tell me, won't you? I absolutely love science."

The child seemed so eager that Frankenstein sighed and told him, costing his sleep that night. Frankenstein sighed again as he fell back in the chair as the child left and muttered, "Be glad you're not famous, Jekyll. You don't know how lucky you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Jekyll had recovered himself a few days later and decided to clean up his laboratory. He was engaged in this, glum and depressed, when a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in," he said, sighing.

"Jekyll, are you all right?" asked Erik, entering.

"I'm fine, Erik," retorted Jekyll. "My life's work has been in vain, but I'm fine."

"You'll recover, Jekyll," said Erik, confidently. "You failed, but you can start anew. There's always another chance."

"I suppose," sighed Jekyll. "I suppose it's just another failure, and makes the solution closer to hand."

"Precisely," replied Erik.

Jekyll nodded. "Thank you, Erik. What have you come here for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to search for Dracula."

"Search for Dracula?" repeated Jekyll, confused. "Why?"

"Aren't you worried about him?" asked Erik.

"Why should I be?"

"He's been missing for three nights," replied Erik.

"Oh?" asked Jekyll, surprised. "I hadn't noticed."

"No, of course you haven't," scoffed Erik. "You've locked yourself up here. You haven't noticed anything except for your failure and self-pity. Well, if you're not coming, stay here," said Erik, making for the door.

Jekyll sighed and reluctantly followed Erik out. They traveled to the end of the hall and reached the spiral stairs which led down to the crypt. They knocked on the door, and Erik called, "Dracula? Are you in there?"

At that moment, the front door opened and Dracula strode in, chatting and laughing with several women who were clustered about him, gazing at him adoringly. Dracula caught sight of Jekyll and Erik and waved merrily.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" he cried happily. "How are you two this fine night?"

"Um, well, thank you," replied Erik, shocked by the sudden appearance of Dracula with the women. "Who…um…who are they?" he asked of the girls.

"Them?" asked Dracula, inclining his head with a smile to the women. "Oh, I've just been to a little party, and I invited them back to the house with me. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all," replied Jekyll, gazing at the beautiful women with a smile.

"Dracula, I think it's sick," retorted Erik. "You're doing this to make Elizabeth jealous, and she doesn't even know about it. Why don't you just go find her and tell her you love her?"

"Elizabeth?" repeated Dracula, looking confused for a moment. "Oh, Elizabeth," he said, as if remembering. "Oh yes, her. I had completely forgotten about her. Well, obviously I don't love her, obviously I don't need her, and if you see her, tell her that as well. Tell her I have found women who are much more beautiful than she, and whom I love much more."

"Go tell her yourself," retorted Erik. "You don't even know where she is. But I know why you're doing this. You're trying to replace the loss in your heart with others. Believe me, Monsieur, I know how it feels to be rejected. But if you persevere, things will work out. What you are doing now is just to hide the wound that you feel, and it's despicable."

Dracula's eyes blazed with a sudden fury. "I don't need her!" he shouted. "I've forgotten all about her! Now come, my darlings," he said to the women. "We shall entertain ourselves without this idiot spouting lies about love. As if he knows anything about it," he growled at Erik. With a glare, Dracula entered his crypt with the women following him. The door slammed shut.

Erik sighed and climbed the stairs to his room, Jekyll following him. "If only we knew where Elizabeth was," said Jekyll. "Maybe we could convince her to return."

"Return?" asked Erik. "Why should she want to return? Why would anyone wish to return to that man who has so horribly mistreated her and now pretends he has forgotten her? He is ungrateful, and she is lucky to be rid of him."

"Dracula wasn't the only one who loved her," snapped Jekyll. "Others miss her too, Erik."

Erik shrugged. "I think, Monsieur, that you do not need Elizabeth to find love. I think your heart is waiting for another, but perhaps it is just my opinion. I do not, after all, know anything about it."

Erik entered his room and Jekyll returned to his. It was not long after, however, when Jekyll heard the sound of the crypt door opening. Jekyll went down the stairs and saw the women leaving, looking put out. Jekyll entered the crypt to see Dracula seated on his sarcophagus, staring at nothing.

"Dracula?" asked Jekyll, gently. "Are you all right?"

Dracula laughed dryly. "I am all right, yes," he replied. "My heart is shattered, but I am all right."

"Why did you send the girls away?" asked Jekyll.

"Because they do not make me happy," retorted Dracula, softly. "I miss Elizabeth. Not one of them makes me feel as Elizabeth did. I have tried, Dr. Jekyll. I have tried to replace her in my heart, I have tried telling myself that I did not love her and do not need her. But it is a lie, as Erik knew and as I knew all along. I am not happy without her, and I never will be."

"I loved her too," said Jekyll softly. "And it is paining me to do without her." There was silence and then Dracula spoke.

"I have searched for her. Everywhere. That is where I have been for the past three nights. I have gone to Purfleet, to London, to anywhere I think she could be. But I have not found her. I think I will never find her," he murmured sadly. Jekyll was quiet and Dracula continued. "It was my foolishness and selfishness that lost her to me in the first place. I do not feel strong emotions, Dr. Jekyll, I have none, but I do feel rage against myself. And pain at Elizabeth's loss. If I could see her one more time, I would tell her how sorry I am at everything I have done to hurt her. I would tell her how much I love her, how much I need her. I would tell her how worthless immortality is without her. And how worthless I am without her. I do not want anything anymore, I do not feel anything anymore. Even fresh blood holds no temptation for me anymore. It pains me that it is not her blood I am drinking."

Dracula did look older. Lines that had not been there before were on his face. He seemed thinner, and his dark eyes had sunken in a little. They were dull now, those brown eyes. He sighed heavily and then said, "Leave me, Dr. Jekyll. I appreciate your and Erik's concern on my behalf, but I will survive. I always have."

Jekyll obeyed, leaving the crypt and shutting the door behind him. He thought he heard a howling coming from the room as he climbed the stairs and entered his. He shut the door and then returned to his work, even more depressed than he had been.

_Set me free, Jekyll_ said the voice inside him, suddenly. _I want to be free now. _

"I'm sorry, Hyde," replied Jekyll, firmly. "But I'm not releasing you. You've been out, had your fun, and now you're staying inside me."

_Jekyll, I want to leave_ hissed the voice, threateningly. _You're just hurting yourself by keeping me locked up. When I am released, I shall be very, very angry at you._

"I don't care, Hyde," retorted Jekyll. "Nothing you can say or do will convince me to release you."

_I think I can,_ growled Hyde, his voice malevolent. _I'll make you eat those words, Jekyll._

And the pain started. The horrible, bursting pain in his chest, in his heart, everywhere. Jekyll fell to the ground. "No!" he cried, squeezing his eyes shut. "No, no, no! I won't let you! I won't!"

He felt himself begin to change, Hyde was beginning to appear. "No!" he screamed. His stature shrank, his hands grew hairy, and his face leered into an evil grin.

Edward Hyde had been released. He cackled with glee and left his room to go downstairs and wreak his terror upon the inhabitants of Purfleet. At that moment, however, a banging on the organ from next door startled him. A woman's soprano voice soon mingled with the organ music, shrill and, to Hyde's ears, very annoying.

He growled and stormed back up the stairs to Erik's room. Throwing open the door, he saw that Erik was playing an opera piece on the organ while Christine was singing.

"Stop that racket!" roared Hyde. Christine stopped singing suddenly and Erik whirled around, glaring contemptuously at Hyde.

"This is not racket, Monsieur!" he retorted, angrily. "This is heaven! A perfect mixture of the human voice and music, what more could you ask for?"

"I want you to stop playing the damn thing," growled Hyde. "And I want the wench to stop singing. Shut her up before I do it for you."

Christine looked terrified, but Erik leapt from his seat and threw himself in front of her, staring down Hyde. "If you dare touch her I'll kill you!" hissed Erik, his yellow eyes burning.

"Then keep her silent," growled Hyde, grinning viciously. "Or I'll cut her throat. You know I will, Erik. Although it would be a shame and a waste. She's such a pretty thing," he said, grinning unpleasantly at Christine, who shuddered.

"Get out of my room," hissed Erik. "Go live in sin, Hyde. It's the only thing you're good at."

Hyde leered at Erik, and bowed mockingly. "I will, sir, thank you," he said, sarcastically. "Good day, Monsieur Phantom. Good day, love," he said, winking at Christine. And he strode out.

Christine shuddered again, and Erik embraced her. "It's all right, dearest," he said. "He's gone. He'll not trouble us again, I'll make sure of that."

"He's so horrible, Erik!" cried Christine. "I can't believe that that same man is Dr. Jekyll, good, kind, courteous Dr. Jekyll!"

"Ah, my dear, we are all composed of good and evil," murmured Erik. "And if one side dominated over the other, I daresay we would all be like Mr. Hyde."

Erik heard the door bang downstairs, and he assumed that Hyde had just left. "Come on, darling," he said. "Let us resume our music. We have no one to disturb now."

Christine nodded as Erik sat back down at the organ. The music started up again, and Christine sang, but more timidly. Mr. Hyde had that effect on people.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Victor Frankenstein was about to go mad, in the quite literal sense. He cursed himself for even creating this race, this horribly clinging and suffocating race. There were children everywhere he went, and all pestered him with questions at the same time praising him and worshipping him as their creator. Frankenstein had had quite enough.

Adam entered his creator's room one night to see him packing. "Frankenstein!" he exclaimed, surprised. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Yes, I most certainly am!" shouted Frankenstein, whirling on his creation. Adam saw the haggard, pale countenance of his creator, and the dark circles and bags surrounding his eyes.

"But why?" asked Adam, worried. "Surely we have been hospitable, and the children worship you…"

"Exactly!" shouted Frankenstein, throwing shirts into his suitcase in a haphazard manner. "I haven't gotten a moment's peace! I haven't slept in days! All I want is a little peace and quiet, and to be left alone for five minutes! Can you arrange that?!" he shouted, rounding again on his creation.

"Yes, yes, most certainly," said his creation hastily, backing out of the room. "You won't be disturbed, I promise you. Sleep as long as you want. I'll keep the children away. Goodnight."

Adam closed the door and Frankenstein collapsed on the bed. "Sleep at last," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Bang!" came a voice, and Frankenstein's eyes snapped open to see Victor standing in front of him, a wooden gun pointed at his head and said again, "Bang!"

Frankenstein gritted his teeth, ready to throttle the boy. But suddenly the door burst open and Adam rushed forward and dragged Victor out of the room. "Sorry about him," he said, grinning sheepishly at Frankenstein. "You will have no more disturbances. Goodnight."

The door shut and Victor's shouts of "bang!" echoed down the hall. Frankenstein pressed a pillow to his ears and at last drifted off to sleep.

Mr. Edward Hyde was seated in one of the seediest taverns in the district of Wapping, sipping a drink and watching the dull entertainment. He was suddenly seized from behind and pulled around to face two men, huge and scarred, and the bigger of the two growled, "Where's the money, Hyde?"

"What money?" growled Hyde, glaring angrily at them.

The other ruffian pulled a knife out and put it to Hyde's chest. "Don't play games, Hyde," he snarled. "The money you owe us from the gambling debt. Hand it over."

Hyde growled, but yielded. Reaching into his inside pocket, he withdrew a handful of notes and threw them down on the table. "There," he hissed. "Take it."

One of the men began counting the money and at last straightened up. "You're a shilling short," he hissed, grinning.

"Take the drink," growled Hyde, throwing his mug down on the table. "That's worth one and a half. Keep the change."

Hyde then got to his feet and left the tavern. That place was no longer hospitable, and it was dull anyway. He wandered the streets, looking for a new tavern he could frequent, when he came upon a place called simply _The Keg_.

Hyde shrugged, pushed open the door, and entered. The place resembled any other tavern in the district, dirty and seedy and with a pretty barmaid attending the counter. Hyde went over to her.

"Evening, love," he said, grinning at her. "Can I get a pint?"

"Sure," she replied, with indifference. She filled a mug with foaming beer from the tap and handed it to him. "Shilling," she said, holding out her hand for payment.

Hyde reached into his pocket and placed the money in the girl's hand. "And how much would you be, love?" he asked, winking at her.

"More than you've got," she retorted, looking at him. "Now sit down and drink."

Hyde shrugged again and took a seat. He looked up at the stage which was currently bereft of entertainment. "At least the drink's cheaper," he muttered, downing it.

A man suddenly came onstage and said, addressing the people gathered at the table, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present for your entertainment tonight, the luminous, dazzling, breathtaking, stunning, gorgeous, enthralling Elizabeth Bathory."

Hyde choked on his drink as Elizabeth appeared onstage. She was wearing a lovely dress, with many ruffles, but with her shoulders bare. She smiled and then began to sing and then to dance, and that song and dance captivated Hyde so that he could not take his eyes off her, and the reaction was the same with everyone in the tavern. The song began very slowly, with a mild verse:

_Gentlemen are very kind_

_Courteous and quite benign_

_Gentle and soft when a lady is near_

_And proper and prim as befitting a peer_

_Yes, gentlemen are very nice_

_But I prefer a different slice_

_Of the world that makes up men_

_And I say…to hell with gentlemen!_

The song became wilder at the end of the verse, and maintained the pace until the end.

_Gentlemen are very well_

_When it comes to living well_

_But when I'm looking for a man_

_They can't do what others can_

_Can't excite me, can't delight me_

_Can't even begin to please me_

_In terms of heated love affairs_

_They don't even stand a prayer_

_Gentlemen are very willing_

_But I prefer someone thrilling_

_Someone bad and someone vicious_

_Someone exciting and delicious_

_Someone wicked and evil too_

_Men who know a trick or two_

_Men who start a little din_

_Who kill a little now and then_

_Yes, gentlemen are very good_

_If you like that type of food_

_But give me men who are not sweet_

_Naughty, wicked, full of hate_

_Evil, villainous, ruthless scum_

_My type of men, every one_

_Yes, they're the winners in the end_

_And so to hell with gentlemen!_

She ended in the splits, with her hands up in the air. The tavern burst into applause, with cheers and hoots and shouts, and many coins being tossed onto the stage. Elizabeth curtseyed, smiled at the audience again, and then disappeared backstage. She did not come back out, although the audience begged an encore.

Hyde sat frozen for several moments and then struggled to his feet and rushed to the entrance to the backstage, which was guarded by a man.

"I need to see Elizabeth," said Hyde to the guard.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Elizabeth does not speak to customers," sneered the guard. "I'll tell her you enjoyed her entertainment, however."

"I don't think you understand," hissed Hyde, getting quite angry. "I _need_ to see Elizabeth. And she wants to see me, I guarantee it."

"I doubt that, sir," retorted the guard. "Elizabeth has had much more attractive men than you try to call on her, and she has refused them all."

Hyde growled, then reached into his pocket and withdrew a dirty card with the name _Dr. Henry Jekyll_ on it. He shoved this at the guard. "Give her this," he growled. "And I promise you she'll see me."

The guard looked disdainfully from the card to Hyde, but at last took it and disappeared down the hall.

Hyde waited several moments before the guard returned, humbled. "Elizabeth says to please come in," he grumbled, stepping aside for Hyde to move past him. Hyde grinned and then walked down the hall, coming to the door with the sign_ Elizabeth Bathory_ written in large letters and a star.

He knocked and Elizabeth's voice came from inside. "Come in."

Hyde opened the door and entered the room. It was a typical dressing room in all respects save one. It had no mirror. Elizabeth was combing her long hair as she turned to the doorway and shouted joyously, her face breaking into a smile, "Edward!"

She ran to him and embraced him. Hyde was startled, but he embraced her in return, thinking that this was a very good start.

"Edward, however did you find me?" she asked, grinning at him.

"I just…happened to be in the tavern during your entertainment," replied Hyde, gazing at her in astonishment. "You've been here the whole time? Ever since you left?"

She nodded. "It's a nice job, and enjoyable work. And I like being on my own for once," she said, turning away from him to reach for the hairbrush.

"Dracula is in agony without you," muttered Hyde.

Elizabeth froze suddenly and, although Hyde could not see her face, knew that her expression was one of sorrow mixed with regret. "Oh?" she said, turning to him with a forced expression of indifference. "Really? Well, I'm sure he can replace me with his scores of other women."

"He can't, Elizabeth," murmured Hyde. "He can't live without you. We all can't. Dracula and Jekyll and…me."

"You're very sweet, Edward," said Elizabeth, smiling at him. "And I do appreciate your visit. But you must understand that I'm happy now, and I've no desire to go back there to be a creature for…Dracula to vent his whims on." The name was pried from her lips, and tears sprang to her eyes, but she wiped them hurriedly. "Whatever I felt for him is now dead, as his love for me was long ago. I am independent, and I enjoy it, and I have no wish to go back."

"Elizabeth, please," begged Hyde, taking her hands. "Please, you have to come back. It's so empty in Carfax without you. I need you. If not for Dracula, come back for me."

"Edward, you really are a dear," murmured Elizabeth, putting a hand to his cheek. "And I do miss you and Henry. But I will not go back to that place, to that man. I'm sorry, Edward."

"Let me stay with you, then," said Hyde. "I can assure you, I don't mind living in taverns."

Elizabeth laughed. "Edward, you do love me! But I'm sorry, you can't stay with me. Larry would not allow it."

"Larry?" growled Hyde, a sudden memory stirring inside him. "Larry Talbot?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He's my guardian and my new lover. I don't see him much, but when I do I enjoy his company. He secured this job for me."

"I see," growled Hyde, his eyes narrowing in anger. "And you love him?"

Elizabeth's smile faltered for a moment. "Yes," she replied, but there was not conviction in her voice. "Yes, of course I do."

"You don't," retorted Hyde, seeing the look in her eyes. "But I, Elizabeth, I could make you happy. I know I could."

Elizabeth raised her hand to brush his cheek. "I'm sure you could," she replied softly.

Hyde wondered if she would let him. She seemed willing as she stared into his eyes, and Hyde decided to take a chance. He leaned forward and Elizabeth closed her eyes, and their lips met in a kiss.

The door opened suddenly and Hyde saw Larry Talbot in the doorway. His eyes darkened at what he saw, but Elizabeth quickly broke away.

"Larry," she said, smiling. "We were just discussing you."

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" asked Talbot, glaring at Hyde who glared back in hatred at Talbot. "It didn't look that way to me. Get the hell away from her," growled Talbot to Hyde.

"Make me, Talbot," hissed Hyde, grinning at him. "Let's confront one another, here and now. And may the best man win."

"Edward, Larry, no," said Elizabeth firmly. "There shall be no fighting on my account. Edward was just saying farewell, weren't you, Edward?" asked Elizabeth, turning to Hyde.

"Elizabeth, I won't leave you with him," growled Hyde, glaring murderously at Talbot.

"Edward, I wish you to leave now," said Elizabeth firmly. Hyde gave another growl and resignedly made for the door. He turned the handle and was about to leave when Elizabeth said, "You won't tell Dracula where I am, will you, Edward?"

Hyde turned. "You have my word of honor that I will not," he replied.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thank you, Edward. Good evening."

Hyde looked once more back at Elizabeth, glared again at Talbot, and left, shutting the door behind him. Then a fiendish grin lit up Hyde's face as he murmured to himself, walking back down the passage, "Little does she know that Edward Hyde has no honor."

Hyde practically whistled as he opened the door of Carfax. He knew that Dracula would be able to convince Elizabeth to return, and then everyone would be satisfied again. He made for the steps to the crypt when a voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hyde turned to see Erik on the landing. "Why the hell not?" Hyde growled, glaring at Erik.

Erik shrugged. "It's your skin. It's simply that Dracula is not in an…entertaining mood right now."

"He will be when I tell him what I know," growled Hyde. "Go back to your sewer and stop giving stupid advice."

Hyde whirled around and stormed down the steps. He tried the handle of the crypt door and found it unlocked. He opened the door into complete darkness. "Dracula?" he called, peering through the shadows. "Dracula?"

He was seized around the throat by a powerful hand and lifted from his feet and slammed against the wall. He saw a pair of furious, blazing red eyes glaring at him as he heard the voice of Dracula hiss, "What the devil do you mean by disturbing me like this?!"

"I thought perhaps…you should know…I found Elizabeth," gasped Hyde.

He was instantly dropped to the ground and the red died from Dracula's eyes. He dropped to his knees beside Hyde and hissed, his eyes insanely alight and breathless, "Where, damn it? Where is she?!"

"In Soho," retorted Hyde, massaging his throat. "In a bar called _The Keg_. She's dancing there."

Dracula leapt to his feet, picking up Hyde by the collar and putting him on his feet. "Come on, show me," he demanded. "I need to see her."

And so, against his own volition, Hyde was forced to retrace his steps back to the pub. He once more faced the guard and said, "I need to see Elizabeth again."

"Twice in one night?" asked the guard, raising his eyebrows.

"It's really very important," said Hyde, looking at Dracula who was about to explode.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Elizabeth isn't seeing anyone," replied the guard, rather snobbishly. "You had your visit, and now she says she's tired and doesn't wish to be disturbed so…"

Dracula had had enough. He seized the guard by the throat and threw him across the room with his superhuman strength, where the man hit the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious. The bar silenced as Dracula shouted, his eyes blazing red, "I will see her, damn it! She's still mine!" And he ran into the passage the man had been guarding with Hyde at his heels.

Dracula found Elizabeth's door and threw it open. Elizabeth whirled around and saw him, and her mouth fell open. "Dracula," she murmured.

"Elizabeth!" he cried, rushing into the room and taking her in his arms. He kissed her ardently but Elizabeth shoved herself away from him, shaking her head.

"You can't be in here," she said, her voice quivering. "You must leave."

"Elizabeth, you cannot want me to leave!" cried Dracula. "I am tormented without you, I feel so empty without you by my side! Surely you must feel the same!"

"Dracula…" she began, but he fell to his knees, seizing her hands and planting burning kisses on them.

"Dearest, you must come back," he murmured in between kisses. "I need you, my love! No one can replace you, no one! Oh, how I need to feel your touch again!" he cried.

She wrenched her hands from his, tears filling her eyes. "Dracula, no," she whispered. "You must not do this. You must not make me love you again."

"But I do love you, my dearest," he said, rising from his knees and taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry for every hurt I ever caused you. I love you. I always have and I always will. Forever and forever," he breathed, moving his mouth to hers. He kissed her again and she did not try to resist but returned the kiss, sliding her arms around his neck.

The door opened and Larry Talbot entered, reading some papers. "Elizabeth…" he began, looking up, but froze. Elizabeth saw Larry and broke away from Dracula with a sob, and Dracula whirled around. He was stunned for a long moment and then hissed, his eyes growing red, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Me?" asked Talbot, recovering and glaring at Dracula. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking back what's mine," retorted Dracula, tightening his arms around Elizabeth's waist. Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head, the tears flowing from her eyes.

"You lost her, Dracula," growled Talbot. "She's mine now."

"That's a lie!" shouted Dracula, his eyes blazing. "Elizabeth would never ally herself with such a weak, pathetic, perverted piece of scum!"

"She allied herself with you," spat Talbot. "But ask her, if you don't believe me. She's mine now."

Dracula growled and looked down at Elizabeth whom he still had clasped in his arms. "Elizabeth, dearest, this isn't true, is it?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth had her hands clapped over her ears and was weeping, her eyes shut tightly. "Elizabeth?" murmured Dracula, touching her face gently. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "It's not true, is it?" he asked softly.

She let out a sob and looked back down. She nodded, and burst into tears again.

Dracula looked aghast. "But Elizabeth, dearest…" he began, but she broke out of his embrace.

"No!" she cried. "I'm not listening to you anymore! Your words, your so very pretty words would entice me, would convince me to trust you, to return to you! And once I did, you would treat me as you have always done! As a thing, as something you can order about and beat and do as you will with! But I won't let you! I won't listen to you! I told you that we're through, and we are! We're through forever!"

"Elizabeth, you can't mean it," breathed Dracula, looking terrified. "You can't seriously mean it. Never to return to me, to go off instead with…with him!" he shouted, pointing angrily at Talbot.

"That is my decision," hissed Elizabeth. "Mine. My own. For once I chose instead of you what I do, Dracula. And I enjoy doing it. Larry does not order me about, does not beat me or replace me in his affections with other women. He treats me as a woman, and I enjoy that treatment. I am happy with him, and I was not happy with you. So I am glad to be rid of you."

Dracula looked heartbroken. Then he grew furious. "Elizabeth, this is not you saying this!" he shouted. "I know you, I love you! You would never say something like that! Glad to be rid of me; my dear, you were almost in tears when you saw me, so relieved were you that I was here with you again!"

"I have since made my decision," she said, softly. She crossed over to Talbot and embraced him, then turned back to Dracula, her face hard. "Go away, Dracula," she said, coldly. "You have lost me."

Dracula was losing all self-control. "Damn it, Elizabeth!" he shouted. "I will get you back! You will always belong to me, you can never escape me! I am Count Dracula, and you are mine! And I will have you back, I swear by Satan, I will have you back!"

"Go away, Dracula!" spat Elizabeth. "Your words no longer affect me. Go find some other woman to replace me, I know you will. Goodbye, Count Dracula, and good riddance," she said, turning back to Talbot.

Dracula was about to attack both of them. He had that look in his eyes that he had with the guard, and Hyde didn't like it. "Dracula, maybe we had…better go," he said, nervously.

Dracula rounded on him, his eyes blazing. Hyde cowered, but then Elizabeth said, firmly, "Go, Dracula."

Dracula whirled back to her. "You dare," he hissed, furiously, "You dare to order me?!"

"I do," she replied, lightly. "Go, leave my dressing room. I never want to see you again. Goodbye."

Dracula looked ready to explode. But to Hyde's relief, he whirled around, threw open the door, and stormed out. Hyde followed at his heels as they left the bar and worked their way back to Carfax.

Dracula threw open the door to his crypt, stormed inside, and slammed it shut. Hyde let out a breath he had been holding. It was terrifying to have to travel with a furious vampire, who looked like he was ready to rip out your throat at any given moment. Even Edward Hyde cowered.

Hyde too was furious though. Elizabeth simply could not love Larry Talbot! It wasn't possible! She was such a beautiful woman, she could not be throwing herself away on that scum! It was a waste!

Hyde returned to his room and downed several beakers of potion. He then dropped off to sleep, burning thoughts of hatred against Larry Talbot whirling in his troubled brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Jekyll awoke the next morning with a headache, as usual, but this time not from a hangover. Rather, it was from the thoughts that he had been thinking last night, the angry thoughts of passionate hatred and rage.

He groaned as he sat up, putting a hand to his head which was throbbing. "It's actually worse than a hangover," he muttered, getting off the bed and going into the bathroom where he downed a glass of water. It didn't help.

Jekyll groaned again as he dressed and went downstairs; the house felt cramped and stifling, which did not help his headache. Resolving to get some fresh air, he put on his cape and took up his stick, and left the house without a word to anyone, for no one was awake anyway.

Jekyll headed for Purfleet. He had never been to the town, and he thought it might be pleasant to walk in a city that was not London, away from the lurid nightlife and garish buildings.

He strode down the main street, looking without interest at the wares proffered in the windows of shops he passed by. He passed by the shopping district of the city and came to the residential area. It was a pleasant place, where wealthy residents of London could purchase houses away from the smoky city, and still within short commuting distance. The houses themselves were grand, elegant and elaborate.

Jekyll was looking at them and consequently not looking where he was going. He all of the sudden stumbled into someone, and tipped his hat to beg his pardon. But he had not stumbled into a man, but a woman, and when Jekyll saw her, his breath caught in his throat as his heart stopped beating.

She was a beautiful young woman, with soft blonde curls that danced about her pleasantly pale face. She had a small, shapely nose, intelligent light hazel eyes, and beautiful red lips. She looked at Dr. Jekyll with a mixture of surprise and interest, her deep, intelligent eyes studying him.

"I beg your pardon," gasped Jekyll at last, when he could find his voice. "It's entirely my fault; I'm so sorry."

She smiled, and Jekyll felt his heart leap to his throat and back down. "You're entirely forgiven," she said with a grin. "Mr…?"

"Doctor," corrected Jekyll. "Dr. Henry Jekyll. I'm sorry once again Miss…"

"Emma Carew," she replied, lifting a gloved hand. Dr. Jekyll took it and kissed it.

"My dear Miss Carew, please excuse my clumsiness," Jekyll said. "It is an awkward way to make your acquaintance."

"But a different one," she replied, smiling. "And I am very happy to make it. And grateful that you bumped into me to do so."

Dr. Jekyll smiled. "You reside here, Miss Carew?" he asked, gesturing to the pleasant neighborhood.

"Yes," she replied. "My father has to travel to London often, and so he purchased a house here rather than in the city itself. He says this environment is better for a young lady of society."

"It certainly is a very lovely neighborhood," commented Dr. Jekyll.

"Oh, I suppose it is," she replied with a sigh. "It can get dreadfully dull, though. The only excitement seems to be bumping into strange men," she added with a grin.

Dr. Jekyll returned the grin, feeling if he stopped speaking to this gorgeous woman, he would never be happy again. "May I escort you home?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," she replied. "It's only a few blocks down and this neighborhood hardly commands an escort."

"All the same, it would be my pleasure," said Jekyll.

She smiled at him. "It is no great sin to bump into a person," she replied. "And therefore does not require a great compensation."

"I hardly think escorting you is any sort of compensation at all," replied Jekyll. "I would just enjoy it…" he stopped, realizing that his mouth was running away with him again.

Miss Carew laughed, her beautiful, melodious laugh, and then said, "If you insist, Dr. Jekyll."

Dr. Jekyll held out his arm and she took it. Jekyll thrilled to be touching this beautiful, exquisite, gorgeous creature, and he held his head high for one of the first times since he had begun his horrible experiment as he led her down the streets, she guiding him with words.

They arrived at last at the stately home of Miss Emma Carew. It was one of the most beautiful houses on the street, lavish and vast, and, Jekyll thought, the perfect residence for this angel on earth.

At the door she turned to him and said, "I am very grateful, Dr. Jekyll, for your escort. Do come see me sometime, perhaps at tea tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely," he replied hurriedly.

She smiled again, and then said, "I am ever so glad you are clumsy, Dr. Jekyll. Good day."

She entered and closed the door, and Jekyll raced all the way back to Carfax. He threw open the door and shouted, "I'm in love!"

He raced up the stairs and threw open the door to Erik's room. "Erik, I'm in love!" he cried.

Erik had been in the midst of playing, and turned irritated to Jekyll. "Bravo, Monsieur," he retorted, sarcastically. "I'm sure you could not have waited to tell me that until I finished my concerto."

"No, I couldn't!" cried Jekyll. "It's bursting from out of me! Erik, I'm in love!" he repeated.

"Congratulations," replied Erik. "And?"

"And? Isn't it enough that I'm in love, that I'm wildly, madly, passionately in love? Oh, Emma Carew! It's the most beautiful name on earth, isn't it, Erik? Emma Carew!"

"What's all this about Emma Carew?" demanded Dracula, who had just now entered the room. His unpleasant mood had not left him.

"She's the most perfect woman in the world!" exclaimed Dr. Jekyll, turning to Dracula. "I'm in love with Emma Carew! I'm in love, Dracula, can you believe it?"

"Actually, no," he retorted, coldly. "I can't imagine what any woman would see in you. But you did say Emma Carew?"

"Yes," he replied. "Do you know her?"

"Not personally," he replied. "Just rumors and things. She's the daughter of Sir Danvers Carew, that prominent member of Parliament. Rumored to be very beautiful."

"Beautiful?" repeated Jekyll. "Beautiful?! She's gorgeous! She's lovely, exquisite, enthralling, breathtaking, captivating, dazzling…"

"That's enough," interrupted Erik. "We understand that she's very beautiful."

"But you don't understand! She's…she's…perfect!" cried Jekyll.

Dracula shook his head. "I've rarely seen a man so infected," he spat. "For that's all love is, you know. An infection, a disease, something that takes hold of you and never lets go."

"Oh, I don't want it to ever let go!" cried Jekyll, ecstatic. "I love her! I have to see her again!" he cried, rushing for the door. "I'll wait all night if need be, but I have to see her again! Oh Emma, Emma Carew! My love! My dearest, darling Emma!"

He rushed down the stairs, laughing. Count Dracula and Erik watched him from the landing, and Dracula shook his head. "Idiot," he hissed. "Love is very wonderful for a while, but wait until the damn girl breaks his heart. Then he'll come back, wailing and sniveling, and I will have not one shred of pity for him. Good evening!"

He stormed back down to the crypt. Erik sighed and returned to his room. "Thank heaven for Christine," he murmured. "Otherwise I'd be as hopeless as those two. One has been in love too much, and one too little. Music is so much simpler," he said, sitting down at his organ. "Just straightforward notes and sounds. Not impossibly complex like love."

Dr. Henry Jekyll checked his tie in the mirror for the fifth time that minute. He smoothed back his hair, and dabbed a dash of cologne on. He checked his tie again, then checked his watch. "It's almost four," he murmured to himself. "I'd better go."

He took a deep breath and then stepped outside of his room. "I'm going to go see Em…Miss Carew!" he called.

There was no response from either room. Jekyll shrugged and left through the front door.

He arrived shortly after at Miss Carew's house. He waited for a moment outside the door, preparing what he would say. "Miss Carew, I do hope you're feeling well this fine afternoon?" he asked out loud, then shook his head. "That's too simple. Miss Carew, it's a pleasure to see you again. No, too simple as well. Miss Carew, you look extremely lovely this very fine day. I suppose that will have to do," he said, sighing as he lifted his hand to pull on the bell.

The door was opened by Emma Carew herself, and she smiled at Dr. Jekyll, relieving him completely of words. "Hello," he managed to gasp out, smiling.

"Hello," she said, grinning. "Do come in, Dr. Jekyll."

"Thank you," said Dr. Jekyll, entering as she held the door for him.

"My father is in London," said Miss Carew, leading the way down an exquisitely decorated and very expensive-looking hall. "And most of the servants have the day off. One of our maids is here, but she mainly keeps to the kitchen."

"Then…you're practically here all alone?" asked Dr. Jekyll, astonished. "Aren't you…I mean…you don't feel in danger?"

"No, frankly I don't," she replied, turning to grin at him. "Not from you, Dr. Jekyll. I feel perfectly safe in your company."

Her smile held him speechless until she turned to open the door to the sitting room. She gestured to the sofa and said, "Please have a seat."

"Thank you," replied Dr. Jekyll, complying.

"I'll ring the maid to bring us some tea," she said, pulling on a bell rope. "And we can talk."

She sat down across from him and the two were silent. Jekyll avoided her eyes and she looked down at her hands. At last, she said, "You are a medical doctor, Dr. Jekyll?"

"Oh no, madam," he replied. "A scientist."

"Really? How fascinating. What branch of science?"

"Currently…transcendental medicine," replied Jekyll, hesitantly.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Oh, it's the idea that…man can transcend his own body to…I have a theory, Miss Carew, which…I shan't bore you with."

"Oh no, please," she said, eagerly. "Do tell me. I'm interested to hear."

"Well…I believe that man has at least two facets to his personality: good and evil. I am interested in…separating these two halves into two separate identities, thereby ridding society of evil and creating a civilization of only good creatures."

"That _is _fascinating," agreed Miss Carew, genuinely interested. "Have you had any success?"

"No," said Jekyll, slowly. "Only…numerous failures. But in science, we prefer to term each failure a little success, for it steers us off the wrong track onto the right."

"How very sensible," said Miss Carew. "I've always been interested in science."

"Really?" asked Jekyll, astonished. "But you're a wom…"

He shut his mouth abruptly. She smiled. "Just because I am a woman, Dr. Jekyll, does not mean that I am not interested in things that men are. Science is not, after all, secluded solely to one sex, is it?"

"I suppose not," agreed Jekyll, feeling himself falling more in love with her. A woman who liked science! "But I supposed you would be more interested in politics, your father being who he is," he continued.

She sighed, and a small frown clouded her beautiful features. "You know, then, of my father?"

"Well, yes," admitted Jekyll. "A friend told me of him."

"His work bores me," sighed Miss Carew, glumly. "Politics are so foolish. One party tries to out shout the other, all for some pointless little affair that makes enemies of your dearest friends and won't matter in the future. But science, that will. I admire you for your work, Dr. Jekyll, very much," she said, smiling at him.

Jekyll coughed to avoid her gaze, which he felt would overpower him. His love was eating him away, and he yearned to be able to reveal it.

"Tea is here, madam," said a girl, entering with a tray laden with tea and biscuits.

"Thank you, Martha," said Miss Carew, pleasantly. "You may go."

The maid bowed and left. The doors shut and there was silence again. Dr. Jekyll sipped his tea quietly and at last said, "The weather is very lovely of late, isn't it, Miss Carew?"

"Oh yes," she agreed, in a bored tone. "Very lovely."

"A bit too sunny for my preference," he continued.

She nodded. "And mine. I do prefer overcast to sun. The sun is simply too bright sometimes."

"It is," agreed Jekyll. "Although a balance of both is quite lovely."

"Those are indeed the best kinds of days," agreed Miss Carew.

There was silence again, and Jekyll coughed. "You are well, Miss Carew?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I suppose so. I'm not ill, if that's what you mean."

"I am delighted to hear it," he replied

"And yourself, Dr. Jekyll?" she asked.

"Oh, in fair health, I suppose," he remarked. "No one is ever in perfect health."

"Of course not," she agreed. "There's always something wrong with someone, even if he or she chooses not to admit it."

Silence descended again. "Miss Carew…" began Dr. Jekyll, but she held up her hand.

"Pray don't bore me with more talk of the weather and health, Dr. Jekyll," she said, firmly. "Those are subjects which do not spark my interest."

"I beg pardon," said Jekyll, sincerely. "But I did not want to have a dead conversation, and those always seem to be fairly safe topics."

She looked at him a long while, and then said, bluntly, "Dr. Jekyll, I am going to be perfectly frank with you."

"Please do, Miss Carew," he said. "Truth is always better than lying in any situation."

She stood up, turning away from him. "Ever since…I met you yesterday, my mind has thought of little else. You are the sole receiver of all my thoughts, whether you know this or not. I thought, after our meeting ended yesterday, that you could be much more than my friend, although I did not know why at the time. I have since come to my conclusion."

She turned to him and said, "Dr. Jekyll, I have grown rather fond of you. In fact, you might say…I love you."

Jekyll was speechless. He gazed at her for a long time and then began, "Miss Carew…"

"I know it's not proper," she interrupted. "I know I shouldn't be this bluntly honest only…I thought you should know. Propriety, I have always felt, is as mask to hide feelings and holds one back from speaking the truth. Anyway, I'm glad I told you. You may laugh at me whenever you like," she said, sitting back down in her chair.

Jekyll stared at her a long while, trying to comprehend her words. Then he seized her hands and kissed them passionately. "Oh, Miss Carew, if your love of me is anything like mine of you, then I commend you for your frankness. I felt I would have died if I had left this room without you knowing that I feel the same for you!"

"Truly?" she asked, wide-eyed. "Oh, Dr. Jekyll, I never thought…"

"You may call me Henry," said Jekyll, smiling at her.

"And you may call me Emma," replied Miss Carew, grinning.

"Emma," he whispered, gazing at her. "My Emma. Oh, how I love you!" he cried, planting kisses all over her hands.

She pulled them away. "Dr. Jek…Henry," she corrected, blushing. "Despite what I said about propriety, we must remain in control of our emotions. I would never rush into a romantic relationship without my father's consent or his blessing."

"I will get it," said Jekyll, standing up. "Where is he?"

"At Parliament, currently," she said, grinning. "But he should be home within a few hours. You will stay till then?"

"Oh, Emma, would I leave you?" he demanded, sitting down and taking her hands again. "Never, my dearest. Never in a thousand years."

"Oh, Henry," she breathed, smiling. "How wonderful you are. I knew my heart could not be lying when it began speaking to me the moment I saw you. I knew it must have seen that we were meant to be together."

"Emma, my dearest, may I kiss you?" asked Jekyll, gazing into her eyes.

"Of course," she replied. "On the cheek?"

"On the mouth," he whispered.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Oh, oh, I suppose…I mean…yes, yes of course you may," she ended, resolutely. "It's just…I've never been kissed…that way…before."

"Will you trust me?" asked Jekyll, clasping her hands.

"Of course," she replied, smiling.

She felt his mouth come close, her heart pounded. His breath mingled with hers, her lips were quivering at the nearness of his, and at any moment they were going to meet.

Suddenly, Dr. Jekyll gave a hoarse, strangled cry and leapt away, clutching his throat. Emma looked at him in astonishment and concern. "Dr. Jekyll, are you all right?" she asked gently.

He was gasping, fighting for breath, as he hissed, "I must go! I must go! He mustn't be alone with you!"

"Who?" asked Emma, confused.

"Goodbye, my dearest," hissed Jekyll, kissing her hand once more. "I have to go, I have to…" he cried out again, and dashed off. Emma heard the front door slam shut and was left alone in the sitting room.

Mr. Hyde burst forth from Dr. Jekyll the moment he left the house. He roared in anger and rage, and almost turned round to beat on the door and demand to be let in. But then he thought better of it, and growled, leaving the house behind him. A cruel smile lit up his features as he thought _It doesn't matter. Just wait until I'm alone with her, and Jekyll can't interfere. Just wait._

Hyde strolled back to Carfax, whistling. He opened the door, whistling, and then closed it, strolling up the stairs.

"How was your…oh, you're not Jekyll," said Erik, opening the door to his room at the noise.

"It was splendid, thank you, Erik," growled Hyde, grinning evilly. "She's such a pretty, innocent little thing. She should be great fun."

"Women are not supposed to be fun," retorted Erik. "They're supposed to be worshipped, like goddesses."

"That's your view on them," retorted Hyde. "Ask Dracula what he thinks about women."

"I think they should all be killed," growled Dracula, who had appeared from the crypt, scowling. "Every single one of them. But one certain woman especially."

"Are you still on about Elizabeth?" growled Hyde, rolling his eyes.

"Why the hell shouldn't I be?" Dracula demanded, furiously. "When I think of that damn Talbot, and that smug smile on his face, and Elizabeth, saying those impossible, inconceivable things…"

"Go whine someplace else," snarled Hyde. "Just because you haven't got a woman doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

"Haven't got a woman?" repeated Dracula, astounded and angry. "Oh no, Mr. Hyde, I have got a woman! I am Count Dracula! I always have a woman!"

He threw open the front door and stormed out. Hyde shook his head. "Idiot."

"No more so than any man in love, I think," said Erik, thoughtfully.

"He's an idiot," insisted Hyde. "If I had Elizabeth as my lover, I would never have lost her."

"I do not think he has lost her," said Erik, quietly. "In time I think the wounds will heal and they will be as they once were."

"A couple at each other's throats," said Hyde, grinning. "Emma's not like that, she's a wonderful woman."

"But if you recall, Mr. Hyde, she's not your woman. She's Dr. Jekyll's," said Erik.

Hyde shrugged. "It's the same thing. And anyway, if Jekyll keeps this up, she'll have to find out about me sometime. I hope it's sooner rather than later," he growled, grinning unpleasantly.

He went cackling up to his room, and Erik sighed, shaking his head. "And they call _me_ mad," he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

A knock resounded down the long halls of Frankenstein Castle, waking Dr. Frankenstein from his sleep. He groaned, and pulled the pillow over his head. The knock came again, louder and more insistent. "Adam!" he shouted. "Isn't anyone going to get that?"

The knock rang a third time. Frankenstein gave an annoyed growl and got to his feet, threw open his bedroom door, and walked down the hall to the front door. "Damn, rude visitors calling at all hours of the night," he grumbled. "I hope they're struck down where they stand." He had failed to notice the sun shining through the castle's windows, indicating that it was mid-afternoon.

He threw open the door and was immediately dazzled by the brightness of the light, but more than that, by the beautiful woman who stood on the doorstep.

She was small, slender, and pale, with wide, dark eyes and long, dark locks that contrasted with the pallidness of her face. She smiled at Dr. Frankenstein, with all the innocence and beauty of a child, and asked, in a voice that was as soft and as delicate as a sea-breeze, "May I come in?"

Dr. Frankenstein was lost for words. He gaped at her in astonishment, feeling his heart pumping within his rib-cage, threatening to burst from his chest.

"Ah, Justine, there you are!" said Frankenstein's creature, who had arrived at the doorway. "Come on inside, the children are in the living room."

Justine, the girl, obeyed, entering the castle and drifting past Dr. Frankenstein with a brief glance and a small smile in his direction. Frankenstein's creation made to follow her, but his creator caught his arm. "Who…is…that?" he stammered, his eyes following her until she entered the drawing room.

"Justine? Justine Moritz is our helper. She helps us watch and take care of the children, seeing as we have so many. She's a very good human, one of the few who doesn't resent us for our ugliness."

"She wouldn't, no," murmured Frankenstein, gazing after her in adoration. "Angel."

The creature looked at him in puzzlement. "Frankenstein?" he asked, confused.

"She's gorgeous," breathed Frankenstein. "Like some goddess on earth. Isn't she, Adam?"

"Well, I…"

"Of course she is," interrupted Frankenstein. "She's like a flower, so fragile and delicate and beautiful."

"The children are fond of her," said Adam. "She's their best friend and playmate."

"Oh, who wouldn't be fond of her?" breathed Frankenstein. "Just looking at her makes you want to…oh, I don't know! Give up science and devote oneself entirely to her!"

"Frankenstein, are you feeling quite all right?" asked Adam, concerned.

"Of course I'm not!" he shouted, angrily. "I'm in love, Adam," he sighed. "In love with Justine Moritz."

"Oh," said Adam, for lack of anything else to say.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" demanded Frankenstein.

"Well, I'm very happy for you," replied Adam. He then coughed.

"What?" demanded Frankenstein. "What's wrong with me loving Justine Moritz?"

"It's just that she…well, she's…engaged," stammered Adam, lowering his eyes.

Frankenstein gazed blankly at him, not comprehending the words. "Engaged?" he repeated.

"Yes, to a blacksmith," said Adam. "He's a nice young man. He comes by sometimes too."

Frankenstein stared blankly at him again. "Blacksmith?" he repeated.

"Yes, in the village by the castle. Down in the valley," replied Adam.

"But…but…an angel like that can't be engaged to a…a…tradesman!" cried Frankenstein. "She deserves to be a princess, a goddess, not the wife of a…a…blacksmith!"

"Well, obviously that's what she wants to be," said Adam.

"You don't know that," snapped Frankenstein. "She's just never known anyone else. Maybe her parents are forcing her to marry this blacksmith fellow, and maybe she truly loathes him, but has met no one else that she can love."

"They seem quite happy together whenever they're here…" began Adam.

"Oh, the sweet, good, wronged woman!" cried Frankenstein. "I must save her from the terrible fate of a forced marriage!"

"Frankenstein…" began Adam, but Frankenstein was no longer listening. He had entered the living room, where Justine sat in conversation with Victoria. She was playing with Victor, who sat on her knee and pointed his wooden gun at her with a few short, playful "bangs!"

Justine looked up as he entered, and smiled at him. "Mrs. Frankenstein, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your guest."

"Oh, of course, how rude of me," said Victoria. "Victor, this is Justine Moritz, our dear friend and helper. And Justine, this is Victor Frankenstein, our crea…"

"Cousin," interjected Frankenstein, quickly. "Actually, Adam's cousin by birth, and Victoria's by marriage."

"Oh," Justine said, a good deal stunned. "I didn't notice a family resemblance," she said, smiling gently at Frankenstein.

"Well, our fathers were from different families," invented Frankenstein. "People tended to say I looked a lot like my father, and Adam a lot like his."

"Oh? Did they?" asked Adam, entering. "I don't think I look a lot like you, Frankenstein, but if you say so."

"Of course I'm not your father, Adam," said Frankenstein, turning to him with a forced smile.

"Well, no, you're my crea…"

"Cousin," interrupted Frankenstein again, turning back to Justine. "What did I tell you?"

She smiled. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Frankenstein. Your mother must have kept her last name."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Frankenstein.

"Well, obviously if you have the same last name and fathers of different families, your mother must have kept her maiden name," said Justine.

"Well yes, of course she did," replied Frankenstein, hurriedly. _The girl's absolutely brilliant_ he thought, inwardly.

"Mr. Frankenstein is actually a doctor," said Adam.

"Oh?" she asked, interested. "Are you really, Mr…I mean, Dr. Frankenstein?"

"Why yes, madam, I am," he replied, proudly.

"You do wonderful work," she said, happily. "Saving people from diseases and curing illnesses. I'm very grateful to doctors. One saved my mother just recently."

"Well, actually I'm…not that kind of doctor," said Frankenstein, slowly.

"What other kind is there?" she asked, gazing up at him in astonishment.

"Well there's…um…I…um…never mind. I do just what you say, cure sick people." Frankenstein did not know how to explain his work to her and besides, she admired him for being a normal doctor.

"I'm very honored to meet you, Dr. Frankenstein," she said, smiling sincerely. "Very honored indeed."

"Bang!" cried Victor, pointing his gun at his namesake.

"Victor, stop that," said Justine, laughing.

"Will Rolf be over today?" asked Adam. "My…cousin is so eager to meet him," he said, looking pointedly at Frankenstein.

Justine sighed, grinning. "Not today, I think. But perhaps tomorrow. He's very busy with his work, but he'll always find time for you and the children."

"It's good to know that you two are so happy," said Adam loudly, looking straight at Frankenstein.

"Oh yes, we're very happy," she said, smiling cheerfully. "Sometimes I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying him."

"You don't _know_ that you are, however?" pressed Frankenstein.

"Well, I haven't met all the women in the world, so I suppose I can't compare myself to them accurately," she replied, grinning. "But I know that I am very happy to be marrying Rolf, and that he loves me dearly, and I him."

"You know that, do you?" asked Frankenstein, glumly.

"Well, I assume so," she replied, smiling softly. "He's told me so often enough."

"But you don't _know_ that?" pressed Frankenstein, eagerly.

"Dr. Frankenstein, may I ask why you care?" asked Justine, a hint of confusion about her pleasant smile.

"Oh, well, you know I…just want you to be happy," he replied. "Not just you, of course," he added hastily. "But both of you."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Dr. Frankenstein," she said, beaming. "I never knew a stranger whom I just met could be so kind. I'm very grateful to you."

Frankenstein bowed low. "I am your servant, madam," he replied.

"Frankenstein, a word with you outside?" said Adam, taking his creator's arm. He turned to him the minute the door closed and said, sternly, "Listen, Frankenstein, I don't want you trying to break up the engagement between Justine and Rolf. Let them be happy. They're young, and in love, and…"

"Justine is not happy," said Frankenstein, firmly. "She can't be happy. But I…I will see that she is. She'll never be unhappy in my company. I'll let her see my love, true love, and she will see the light and return it."

"Frankenstein…"

"Oh, the darling, beautiful woman," he sighed, ignoring his creation. "She will be saved, never fear. My sweet, gentle angel! I won't let her throw her life away like that!"

"But how are you…"

"Don't bother me with trifles now, Adam," snapped Frankenstein. "I am a man with a mission. I used to think that it was the create life from the lifeless, but now I realize that it is to save a noble and lovely woman from the arms of a manipulating scoundrel."

"And you would be the opposite?" asked Adam, sarcastically.

"I most certainly am," retorted Frankenstein, indignant. "I am a gentleman, Adam." He whirled around and stormed away to his room.

"Funny, I thought you were a monster," growled Adam, rolling his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Christine's not feeling well this evening," said Erik, as he entered the living room where Jekyll and Dracula sat at a game of cards. "So she won't be joining us."

"Emma's not often ill," murmured Jekyll, smiling, his eyes faraway. Dracula glared sharply at him, and then forced his attention back to the game.

"Nor is Christine," replied Erik. "Only certain times her voice bothers her. She has such a lovely voice."

"So does Emma," said Jekyll with a sigh. "It's like silver bells on a dreary day."

"Christine's beauty is incomparable," said Erik, sitting down on the sofa.

"So is Emma's," sighed Jekyll. "There is no more beautiful a woman on the face of the earth."

"But Christine's beauty comes from her angelic soul," replied Erik, smiling. "She's so gentle and kind."

"So is…" But Dracula stood up abruptly, cutting off what Jekyll was going to say, and threw his cards down furiously.

"If I hear one more word out of either of you about women, I'll rip out your hearts with my teeth!" he cried, his eyes blazing.

They were silent and Dracula sat back down, growling. Jekyll checked his watch and then leapt to his feet. "Well, I'd better go get ready. I told Emma I'd pick her up at eight to go to the opera."

"I thought Hyde cut short your conversation last time," said Erik.

"He did. But I wrote her a letter explaining that I had a medical condition which seized hold of me sometimes, and that she needn't be alarmed. I then wrote that, if she desired, we could go to the opera tonight, and she agreed that would be lovely and suggested that we meet at eight. She's such a wonderful woman," he sighed, going upstairs.

Dracula stood up and stormed over to the door. "Dracula, where are you going?" asked Erik.

"To take back what's mine!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him.

Jekyll came down a few minutes later, straightening his tie. "Where's he gone?" he asked Erik.

"Back to the tavern to plead with Elizabeth, I suppose," sighed Erik.

"Good luck, I say," replied Jekyll, picking up his cane, cape, and a bouquet of flowers he had procured for Emma. "He's the only one of us not happy."

"Jekyll, are you going to tell Emma about Hyde?" asked Erik, sternly.

"Eventually," replied Jekyll, slowly. "But not tonight."

"She has to know," said Erik. "It's not right to keep her in the dark like that, especially if she has the misfortune to be alone with you when you turn."

Jekyll paused. "Yes," he murmured. "Yes, she does have to know. And I'll tell her, really I will. But tonight I…I want to enjoy her company. Later, we'll speak of darker things."

Erik nodded. "The opera is a wonderful place," he said, smiling. "Enjoy yourselves."

"You should come, Erik," said Jekyll.

"I have had enough of opera houses for the present," replied Erik. "And anyway, it can't compare to home. Besides, I can't leave Christine. I'll see you when you return. Until then, _au revoir, mon ami_."

Jekyll strode confidently down the street, whistling. He arrived at Miss Carew's house and knocked. The door opened and he caught his breath in astonishment and wonder.

Emma Carew was dressed in gold, a close, tight-fitting dress that complemented her figure and flared out at the end in a pleated hem. Her shoulders and arms were bare, covered only by long, golden gloves that reached her elbow. Her golden curls were pinned up attractively, and she smiled at Dr. Jekyll with all the fullness of her ruby lips. "Good evening, Dr. Jekyll," she said, smiling.

"My darling, you look breathtaking," said Jekyll, entering the house and continuing to gaze at her. He kissed her cheek gently.

"Oh well, Father bought this for me to wear at one of his political dinners, but I refused. I told him I would only wear it on special occasions," she said, grinning.

"I'm glad you consider me a special occasion," replied Jekyll, smiling. "These are for you, my dearest," he said, handing her the bouquet.

"Oh, Henry, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I'll get some water for them. Father won't be home tonight," she said, filling a vase. "So he won't know about this opera excursion. Tomorrow I…I want you to meet him. I want him to give his approval so we can openly court and eventually…" she paused, blushing deeper.

"I would ask you right now to marry me if I could, Emma," replied Jekyll sincerely. "But I suppose I'll wait for your father's permission."

Emma smiled at him. "Well, shall we go?" she asked.

"By all means," replied Jekyll, offering her his arm. She took it and they left. Jekyll hailed a cab that drove them to the opera, snatching shy glances at her to look at her beauty for fear it would overwhelm him.

The opera house was a beautiful building, brilliantly lit and packed full of people in splendid outfits. Jekyll did not let go of Emma's hand for fear of losing her in crowd as they forded their way through the constricted lobby and up into the balcony. He had secured a private box for their use, right by the stage. Jekyll himself was not a great fan of opera, but he knew he would enjoy anything that Emma could share with him.

"How exciting!" exclaimed Emma as she sat down. "A private opera box! Father would never allow me to go to the opera, let alone in a private opera box! Oh look, opera glasses!" she exclaimed, picking them up. "How delightful! Oh Henry, you're such a dear!" she cried, smiling happily at him.

"I aim to please, Emma," he replied, sitting down next to her and taking up his own glasses.

"Have you seen _Faust _before?" asked Emma, excitedly.

"No," replied Jekyll. "But a friend of mine recommended it."

"Nor have I," sighed Emma. "I've read the story of course, but I've never been to an opera before. It's a tragic tale, about a man's doomed love for a woman and how he sells his soul to Satan for her."

"Let's hope our love, my dear, is nothing like that," said Jekyll, smiling.

"How can it be?" she asked, sighing and leaning on his shoulder. "You're such a wonderful man, Henry."

Jekyll put his arm around her as he scanned the opera house with his glasses. He was scanning the audience when he saw…

"What the devil is he doing here?" growled Jekyll, suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

"Who?" asked Emma, picking up her glasses and following Jekyll's stare. "That couple there?"

"The man," growled Jekyll, recognizing Larry Talbot. "He's a scoundrel."

"And the woman?" asked Emma.

"Elizabeth Bathory," replied Jekyll, seeing her again. She was laughing with Talbot, and looked quite happy, and quite pretty in her opera dress. But Jekyll no longer felt the captivating love he had felt before. She was pretty, true, but Emma was prettier in his mind. "She's a lovely woman," he explained. "But she's being taken in by that terrible man."

Jekyll scanned the audience some more. He then caught sight of another man in a box, watching the couple with the same intent expression through his opera glasses. "I knew he couldn't be far from Elizabeth," said Jekyll, smiling.

"Who?" asked Emma. "The man in the box?"

"Count Dracula," replied Jekyll. "A friend of mine. You'll have to meet him at intermission."

At that moment, the talking died down as the lights faded, and soon afterward, the lights and curtain came up on stage. _Faust_ was a depressing work, and although Emma appeared to be enjoying herself, Jekyll did not pay much attention to the opera. His attention was focused on Emma, every little movement that she made, every breath, every blink held him captivated. From time to time he thought she looked at him, but always hurriedly looked back at the stage, a blush rising to her cheeks. At last, the curtain came down for intermission, and Jekyll stood up. "Are you thirsty, darling?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she replied, smiling. "I could use a glass of water."

"I'll be back in an instant," he said, making to leave, but she stood up.

"No, I'm coming with you," she said, taking his arm and leaning her head against it. "I don't want to be parted from you, even for an instant."

Jekyll and Emma went down to the lobby, where many people were gathered, smoking and drinking and conversing loudly. Jekyll went to the bar and ordered Emma some water and he a brandy, and then they found a secluded corner where they could drink them.

"I'm enjoying the opera terribly," said Emma, smiling. "I never knew music could convey such passion."

"It would be more enjoyable if I could understand what they were saying," replied Jekyll, ruefully.

Emma laughed. "That's certainly true." She looked around. "Oh look, there are your friends," she said, pointing to where Elizabeth and Talbot were talking.

"We'd best go greet them, I suppose," said Jekyll, reluctantly. He didn't mind talking with Elizabeth, but Talbot was a different matter entirely.

They approached and Jekyll said, "Hello, Elizabeth."

She turned and smiled broadly when she saw him. "Hello, Henry!" she cried, happily, embracing him and kissing his cheek. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Taking Emma to the opera," replied Jekyll, indicating the girl on his arm. "She's my…unofficial fiancée."

"Oh, Henry, that's wonderful!" cried Elizabeth, joyfully. "I'm so very happy for you both! You've found a fine man in Henry, my dear," she said, smiling at Emma. "He's one of the dearest, nicest men I've ever met. Larry always excepted, of course," she said, smiling at her escort, who glared and nodded curtly at Jekyll.

"No moon tonight, Talbot?" asked Jekyll, casually.

"No," growled Talbot. "There's not."

"It's my night off, and Larry offered to take me to the opera," explained Elizabeth. "I didn't argue. He's such a dear, sweet man," she said, smiling and leaning on Talbot's shoulder.

Jekyll glared at Talbot and said, through clenched teeth, "I'm glad you both are also very happy."

"Same to you, Jekyll," retorted Talbot, coldly.

Elizabeth suddenly straightened up. "Oh, look who's here," she murmured, nodding into the crowd.

Jekyll looked to see Dracula making his way toward them. "Let's ignore him, darling," said Elizabeth, clinging to Talbot's shoulder.

"Good evening, Dracula. Fancy seeing you here," said Jekyll, pleasantly.

"Coincidence indeed," muttered Dracula, his eyes fixed on Elizabeth, who ignored him.

"This is Emma, my future fiancée," said Jekyll, nodding at Emma.

"Charmed," growled Dracula, not even looking at her.

"Aren't you enjoying the opera, Larry?" asked Elizabeth loudly, ignoring Dracula's gaze. "It's such a wonderful story, isn't it? Full of unrestrained love and desire and passion…"

"Elizabeth, I'd like to speak to you for a moment," said Dracula, interrupting her as his eyes grew red.

"I do appreciate how the character of Faust is willing to do anything for the one he loves," said Elizabeth, louder. "He sacrifices his soul for her. So unlike some people nowadays, who couldn't care less about the one they supposedly love."

"Elizabeth, please…" began Dracula, but he was interrupted again by Elizabeth, turning to him but looking past him and saying, "I'm so glad you took me to the opera, Larry. It helps me get away from my troubles and lose myself in a world full of constant passion and love, so much like our world, Larry."

Dracula looked as if he were about to attack one or both of them, so Jekyll took his arm. "Come on, Dracula, let's get a drink," he suggested.

"I'll speak to you somehow, you ungrateful wretch!" he shouted as he was dragged away. "You're mine and you can't escape that!"

Emma looked on Dracula with something like fear as Jekyll led him to a corner. "Dracula, she's never going to want to talk to you if you act like that," said Jekyll.

"Well, she shouldn't be so damned infuriating!" he hissed, sitting down. "Ignoring me and trying to bait me! I'm not going to take that from her!"

"Dracula is an unrequited lover," said Jekyll, turning to Emma.

"Oh, how sad," said Emma, fear immediately turning to pity. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dracula."

He looked at her for the first time and instantly remembered his manners. Leaping to his feet, he bowed and kissed her hand. "Count Dracula, my dear miss…"

"Carew," said Emma. "Emma Carew."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Dracula, grinning. "Dr. Jekyll has often talked about his unbelievably beautiful love, but I did not trust him until tonight."

Emma smiled, blushing. "I hope Henry doesn't exaggerate too much," she said, looking at Jekyll with a grin.

"Ah, it is no exaggeration, Miss Carew," said Dracula, charmingly. "Every word he said was perfectly true."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your unfortunate love, Count Dracula," said Emma, sincerely.

"Ah, well, we all have our little burdens, my dear," said Dracula, smiling. "But she shall love me eventually, never fear. She cannot help but return my love if I love her as dearly as I do."

"Henry says the man she's with is a terrible scoundrel," said Emma.

"Oh, he is," agreed Dracula. "Terrible scoundrel. I'm trying to save her from him, but she rejects my influence. She thinks I'm jealous, but I only want what's best for her, as any lover does."

"How sad," said Emma, taking Jekyll's hand. "I feel very fortunate that there is no obstacle to our love, Henry."

"Yes, no obstacle," agreed Jekyll, feeling a sinking in his heart. What about Hyde?

"Well, I'd best be going," said Dracula, getting to his feet. "There are another few acts of opera, and I'm loathe to miss them." Jekyll detected the sarcasm in his voice, but Emma didn't.

"I hope you enjoy it, Count Dracula," she said. "And I hope we meet again soon."

Dracula bowed and kissed her hand again. "I guarantee that we shall, Miss Carew," he said. "Jekyll," he said, nodding at Jekyll. He then slipped away into the crowd.

Count Dracula had other plans than watching the opera. He waited outside Elizabeth and Talbot's box and blended into the shadows as they entered. He touched Elizabeth's hand as she passed, however, and she turned and saw him. She glared at him, and entered the box, pulling the curtain shut behind her.

Elizabeth could not concentrate on the opera, however. She suddenly said, standing up, "Larry, I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom. I won't be a moment."

She then drew aside the curtain, left the box and closed it behind her. Dracula was waiting for her, and he smiled gratefully.

"Well, what do you have to say to me, Count Dracula?" she snapped, angrily.

"Elizabeth, darling, please," he said, falling to his knees. "You have to come back to me. Life's not worth living without you. Look at me, dearest," he said, for she had turned her head away contemptuously. "I haven't been resting. I haven't been feasting. I haven't tasted blood in days. I can't, not without you. Look at me, darling," he begged.

She did, reluctantly, and saw how changed he did look. "I look terrible, dearest, don't I?" he murmured, smiling ruefully. "I have no reason to look my best, not without you, and I can't look my best without you. I need you, my darling. I'm so sorry, my dearest, for anything I ever did to hurt you. But please, please reconsider. Please come back to me."

He had clasped her hands, and she was gazing at him in pity. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Oh, Dracula, how I'd love to believe you," she whispered.

"You must believe me!" he cried. "I wouldn't lie about this! It's too serious, too painful! Elizabeth, my dearest, dearest darling, I need you! I love you!"

He was on his feet in an instant, and seized her in his arms. He kissed her lips again and again, until she relented and put her arms around him and pressed her own mouth upon his.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he murmured, in between kisses.

"Oh, Dracula," she murmured, burying her face in his chest. "I miss you. I truly do. But I…I can't return to you, my love."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I don't want you to return to how you were," she whispered. "And you will, once you have me again. I know you will. I don't want to be treated like that again."

"You won't, dearest, I swear it!" he said, vehemently.

She shook her head, looking up at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Dracula," she said, releasing herself from his embrace. "I don't believe you. I know you wouldn't deliberately lie to me, but you'll end up doing so inadvertently. I'm sorry, my darling. Goodbye."

He wanted to stop her, but she had already disappeared behind the curtain. He stared blankly at it for a long moment, and then sighed a terrible, forlorn sigh. He walked off down the corridor dejectedly, and those who passed him said they had never in their lives seen such a broken, poor man.


	9. Chapter 9

The opera ended several hours later and the crowed hurried out to hail taxi cabs. Jekyll found one and helped Emma into it, wondering if he should wait for Dracula. Not seeing him anywhere, he decided against it, and hopped into the cab. They spoke on the way back about the opera, Emma chatting animatedly and Jekyll inserting a few comments here and there.

The cab dropped them off in front of Emma's house, and Jekyll escorted her to the door. "Oh Henry, this was the best night of my life!" exclaimed Emma, turning to him happily. "I'm so grateful to you!"

"If it made you happy, it was nothing," replied Jekyll, sincerely.

"You're so sweet, Henry," she said, smiling at him. "And I do love you, you know that."

"Yes, I do," replied Jekyll.

"Tomorrow my father will give his blessing, and then we'll become engaged," she said. "And after we're engaged we'll be married. Won't that be wonderful, Henry?"

"Perfect," he replied, smiling. "Absolutely heaven."

"Mrs. Emma Jekyll," she said, grinning. "Oh Henry, how happy I am! I don't think I shall sleep a wink, not with those words on my mind!"

"Well, nor shall I then," replied Jekyll, smiling softly at her. "Because I'll think of you, and I won't be able to shut my eyes."

"Henry, dearest," she murmured, grinning.

"Emma, we never got to finish that kiss last time because of my…medical condition," said Jekyll, slowly. "Do you think we could…resume it?"

"I don't see why not," she replied, blushing. "There's no one here to see us."

"Emma, dearest," he whispered, taking her in his arms. "I love you," he murmured, bringing his mouth to hers. Their lips met and they kissed for a very long time, never wanting to end.

At last Jekyll drew his mouth away reluctantly, and stared at her in captivation. "Emma, my dearest, I know I shall never love anyone else ever again," he whispered. "And I shall never have a kiss like that ever again."

"Oh, Henry," she murmured, blushing. "I never knew anything could make me feel that wonderful! Henry, could we…again…"

But Jekyll had already taken her in his arms again and pressed his mouth upon hers. They broke at last and Emma stammered, blushing furiously, "I…suppose I'd better…go in now."

"If you must," replied Jekyll.

"Goodnight, Henry," she whispered, opening the door.

"Goodnight, Emma," he replied, smiling at her. She was about to close the door when she kissed him lightly on the mouth again, rushed inside, and shut the door.

Jekyll sighed with joy, and then strode down the streets of Purfleet, whistling happily. Nothing could spoil his happiness now, nothing! Not Hyde, not anyone!

He was about to be proved wrong the next day.

Dr. Victor Frankenstein, despite his insistence to the contrary, was not a brilliant strategist. He had the problem, but found no solution. He racked his brains night and day for one, but could think of no answer, and nothing but Justine Moritz.

He had met the enemy that day. Rolf Junge was a strong, handsome, able-bodied lad of not more than twenty, with a friendly, pleasant smile and a handsome, albeit rugged, countenance. He was everything Frankenstein was not, kind and gentle and good-natured, pleasantly tanned, with a strong physique, and generous. This made Frankenstein loathe him with a fiery passion. From the moment Rolf stepped in the door with Justine and said, extending his browned hand and saying, pleasantly, "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Frankenstein," the doctor had formed a burning hatred that seemed to grow every instant Rolf Junge was in sight.

He would do nothing, however, as long as Justine was there, gazing up at Rolf with those lovely brown eyes in adoration. This made Frankenstein more jealous, so much more so that he grunted in reply to Rolf's friendly greeting and strode back inside without another word.

"You'll have to excuse my cousin," said Adam, ushering them inside. "He's out of sorts this morning. Come and see the children."

Victor stood up at their approach and, pointing his toy at Rolf, said animatedly, "Bang!"

"Yes, I agree with you," growled his namesake, as Rolf ruffled Victor's hair fondly.

They all entered the drawing room, where the children welcomed both Justine and Rolf fondly. They each took a seat and a child, and began entertaining them with stories and games.

"Are you staying with your cousin long?" inquired Rolf, smiling kindly at Frankenstein, who sat broodingly in a chair and glared furiously at him.

"Long enough," retorted Frankenstein, sharply.

"Is it your first visit to his castle?" asked Rolf.

"First of all, it's _my_ castle," said Frankenstein, angrily. "It's part of my inheritance, I'm just letting Adam and Victoria use it. And second of all, I'll thank you not to inquire into something that's none of your business."

Justine had looked up at him with a shocked expression at his rudeness, and so he added with a smile, "But I'm afraid I'm not quite myself today. Please forgive my rudeness, Mr. Junge."

"It's quite all right," said Rolf, cheerfully. "I know this family takes some getting used to. You probably haven't slept in weeks," he said, smiling sympathetically.

"I have," retorted Frankenstein. "I'm quite used to my own family, thank you, Mr. Junge."

Rolf was quiet, realizing it was probably useless to speak kindly to this man. Justine broke the tense silence by saying, "Dr. Frankenstein works in medicine, much like the doctor who saved Mother a few months back, do you remember, Rolf?"

"It must be fascinating work, Dr. Frankenstein," said Rolf, sincerely. "Have you cured many people?"

"Oh, a great deal," replied Frankenstein, eager to show off. "Including Adam here, isn't that right, Adam?" he asked his creation.

"And Victoria," added Adam.

Frankenstein turned to Justine proudly. "I do the best I can," he said, with feigned modesty.

"The doctor who saved Mrs. Moritz used a fascinating new drug, I think it numbed the pain or something, because she said she didn't feel a thing," said Rolf. "I've forgotten the name of it. Something with an e."

"An ether, you idiot," growled Frankenstein, under his breath.

"What?" asked Rolf.

"That would be an ether," supplied Frankenstein. "It drowns the pain by numbing the nerves. It's essential in modern surgery and…"

He stopped, realizing he was about to give away his own work. "And scientific advances," he finished.

"Amazing," breathed Justine, looking at him in something of the look she had given Rolf earlier.

Frankenstein smiled. "Your own work must be fascinating, Mr. Junge," he said, his voice laden with sarcasm that nobody detected. "A blacksmith, I hear."

"Oh well, it's interesting enough," replied Rolf. "And it pays enough that I'm able to support a wife," he said, smiling at Justine and clasping her hand.

"Not well, I would suppose?" inquired Frankenstein, lightly.

"Well, we're not rich," replied Rolf. "But we're in love, and willing to work for our happiness. I don't think the work will matter if I have Justine by my side," he said, smiling at her again.

"I'm sure Miss Mortiz will be extremely happy as the wife of a blacksmith," said Frankenstein, intensifying his sarcasm. "Of course she'll love spending out her days in a hot, smoking smithy with barely money for clothes and food. And not to mention your children, ragged, squalid things they'll be."

Justine looked quite concerned at Frankenstein's rudeness, and Rolf was surprised. Frankenstein forced a smile and said, "I'm only joking, of course. You seem a terribly happy couple and allow me to wish you every possible happiness in your future life together. Excuse me, I must be going," he said, standing up and leaving the room.

Ever since then, Frankenstein had been plotting how best to get rid of Rolf Junge. He sat in his room, brooding at the problem gnawing upon his brain.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in," he growled.

Adam entered and said sternly, "You were very rude downstairs."

"As well I might be," retorted Frankenstein. "The boy's an idiot. And don't lecture me on manners, Adam. Without me you wouldn't even exist."

"Perhaps he's not a brilliant scientist," agreed Adam. "But Justine loves him, and I think you should respect her wishes and leave the two alone to be married."

"It will be a mistake she'll regret the rest of her life," insisted Frankenstein. "I can't let the dear, sweet girl be wronged like that. She'll see him for what he is one day, and then it will be too late. No, she must be saved now. I swear, Adam, I will not rest until she is free of his clutches."

"And into yours, is that it?" demanded Adam.

"Justine Moritz is perfectly capable of making her own decisions in matters of love," retorted Frankenstein. "If she wishes me to court her, I will."

"She _has_ made her own decision!" cried Adam. "It's Rolf Junge!"

"Don't be stupid," snapped Frankenstein. "She can't love that…simpleton. I will astonish her with my dazzling intellect, and she will love me and forget all about the blacksmith."

"Frankenstein, for a brilliant scientist, you're an idiot!" retorted Adam. "And I hope one day you'll realize it. Until then, good day!"

He left, slamming the door. Frankenstein glared after him. "Impertinent creature," he mumbled. "I should never have imbued him with life. Although it's more complicated than creating life from the dead, this love stuff."


	10. Chapter 10

Jekyll awoke from a sound slumber to a rapping at his bedroom door. He rose and threw on his robe, and then opened the door. "Good morning, Erik," he said, yawning when he saw his visitor. "What's the time?"

"Quarter past noon," replied Erik calmly. "You have a meeting with Sir Danvers Carew in fifteen minutes."

Jekyll stared blankly at him. Then he clapped a hand to his mouth and rushed into the bathroom to change. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" he shouted, angrily.

"You wouldn't wake earlier," retorted Erik. "And anyway, I had to stay with Dracula until he promised me he wouldn't take his own life."

"Why should Dracula do a thing like that?" asked Jekyll, hurriedly throwing on a shirt.

"Because he's in irrecoverable depression over Elizabeth," retorted Erik. "He was prepared to drive a stake through his own heart, and would have, if I hadn't stopped him. Christine's with him now, trying to console him."

Jekyll emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and said, combing his hair hurriedly in front of a mirror, "I don't think she'll offer much consolation. I think only Elizabeth can do that."

"Apparently she flatly refused him last night at the opera," replied Erik. "And he's lost all will to continue living. Or living in death, or whatever he's doing."

"Well, we all have problems," said Jekyll, checking his pocket watch. "I have ten minutes to get from here to Purfleet, and I shouldn't be late, but I will be, at this rate."

He rushed from the room and down the stairs. He was met by Count Dracula coming up the stairs, followed by Christine. Dracula looked much worse from last night, and more death-like than Jekyll had ever seen him. Dracula smiled feebly at Jekyll and said, "Dr. Jekyll, if I lay down, would you be willing to plunge a giant stake into my heart as Erik was slicing off my head?"

"No," replied Jekyll, slowly. "I think that would be considered murder, Dracula. And Hyde has enough crimes on his head without me adding to them."

Dracula sighed. "It's so hard to commit suicide when you're practically immortal," he said heavily. "I've tried hanging, shooting, stabbing, and while they've all caused me a great deal of pain, none of them were successful in destroying me. You're sure you wouldn't be willing if I lay down?" he pleaded.

"No, I don't think so," said Jekyll, hastily. "I have to go now, Dracula, I'm late for an appointment."

He dashed off as Count Dracula turned to Christine and asked, "Miss Daae, if I lay down, would you be willing to plunge a giant stake through my heart…?"

Jekyll arrived in Purfleet half an hour late, due to a carriage accident which had congested the roads. He dashed up the steps to Emma's house and hurriedly knocked, breathless.

The door was opened by a maid, who studied him distastefully and admitted him with reluctance. Jekyll smoothed back his hair, brushed off his clothes, took a deep breath, and then entered the room into which the maid beckoned.

She shut the door with a bang after he entered. Jekyll saw Emma seated on the sofa, and opposite her a tall, stern-looking old man, with hard grey eyes and thin lips pressed together in a firm line.

"Dr. Jekyll, we expected you some time ago," said Emma, giving him a small smile.

"Half an hour ago, in fact," snapped the old man. "I can understand being fashionably late, but thirty minutes is a great deal of time to waste just for show. I am a very busy man, Dr. Jekyll, and cannot afford to waste time."

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry," said Dr. Jekyll, sincerely. "There was a carriage accident on my way here and I was caught right in the middle of it."

Sir Danvers Carew grunted, as if the reason were not worthy enough to be wasting his time. "Well, sit down, I suppose," he said. Jekyll started toward the sofa upon which Emma was seated, but Sir Danvers immediately held up a hand and pointed to a solitary chair by the fire.

"Over there, if you please, sir," he said, sternly. "I would prefer it if you'd keep a safe distance from my daughter until I determine your character. I am not at all sure I wish her to develop an intimacy with a man who is less than punctual."

Jekyll obeyed, sitting down in the chair and glancing at Emma. She smiled encouragingly at him, and he returned it, to her father's displeasure.

"Look at me, sir," he snapped. "I don't want you catching my daughter's eyes unless I'm sure you deserve her."

"With all due respect, sir, I love your daughter," said Jekyll, sincerely. "I think that's all that needs be decided. I love her and she loves me, and so I see no reason why you should object to our courting."

"Oh, don't you?" demanded her father, angrily. "Let me tell you something, sir, you will not be able to support a wife on love. Love is insubstantial, incorporable, and unable to be traded for currency. The world is not interested in love, only in money. What is your salary at present?"

Jekyll fumbled with his hands. "Sir, I am a scientist," he said at last. "I don't have a steady income. But I'm expecting a breakthrough very soon that should make me a rich man, rich enough to support your daughter in more the style than she is accustomed to."

"Indeed?" replied her father, scornfully. "A scientist, eh? Where do you live? You do own your own house, I suppose? And an office in someplace of importance, I presume?"

"Well I…currently I'm residing with…a friend," finished Jekyll. "And I don't have an office."

"You would expect my daughter to live with you and your friend after your marriage?" asked her father, in disbelief and contempt. "To leech off him for your money? And worse, to leave my daughter in a house with two men, the one she is not even married to? Have you any idea what could happen to a woman in a situation like that, sir?"

"Sir, it's not just the one friend who lives in the house," replied Jekyll. "We have another, and his wife, a very virtuous woman who has never strayed from her husband."

"You have a sort of commune, then?" demanded Sir Danvers. "And you expect my daughter, a woman of nobility and wealth, to live with commoners in such a situation?"

"Sir, I would buy a house before I married her," said Jekyll. "I promise Emma will never be less than comfortable. I love her, and am absolutely devoted to her, and will do anything to make her happy. I intend to give her everything she asks for, even if it means selling every last penny of my own property. If she is happy, that is all that matters to me."

"Nobly spoken, sir," sneered Sir Danvers. "But I really have little time or patience for your fanciful sentiments. Give me one reason of real, tangible proof as to why you should marry my daughter."

Jekyll shook his head. "I have none," he replied. "Only that I love her."

Emma was gazing at him in adoration. "Oh, Father!" she sighed. "Please, Father, let me marry him! He's so wonderful!"

"Emma, sit down and hold your tongue," snapped Sir Danvers. "You don't know what's good for you. This penniless beggar would fill your head and your heart with promises, and after one week as his wife he will be through with you and go off in search of other women."

"Sir, I swear I would never do that," said Jekyll, sincerely. "My heart is ready to accept the love of only one woman, and I look forward to that responsibility with great relish."

Sir Danvers was practically convinced. Then he asked the question that ruined the promise of happiness. "What are the names of these friends of yours?"

Jekyll didn't see the harm in being honest. "Christine Daae, Count Dracula, and…"

But he didn't get to finish. Sir Danvers had leapt to his feet in a fury and shouted, with blazing eyes, "Count Dracula?!"

"Yes, sir," replied Jekyll, confused.

"You are a friend of Count Dracula's?!" he shouted, furiously.

"Yes, sir," replied Jekyll, honestly.

Sir Danvers looked ready to explode. "You are a friend of that womanizing scoundrel, and you dare to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage?! Oh no, sir! If you believe for one moment that I will trust my daughter's future happiness to a man who lives with and associates with that libertine, let me assure you, sir, you are gravely mistaken! Furthermore, I forbid you from ever seeing or speaking to my daughter again! Leave my house at once and never enter it again! Good day!"

Jekyll could not argue. He quickly got to his feet and left the room, Sir Danvers slamming the door behind him. Jekyll did not feel anything until he was outside, and then felt his heart breaking. He had never felt anything so painful, nor grief so agonizing, and torture so burning. To never see Emma again! He could not bear the thought! To never gaze upon her lovely face, or hear her lovely voice, or feel instantly happy at her touch! Oh, the thought was too horrible to be conceived!

He walked slowly back to Carfax, alone in his misery. A rainstorm had blown up as he walked, so that by the time he got back, he was thoroughly soaked. The rain did not bother him, however, nothing so fragile could add to the extreme pain he felt.

"How did the interview go?" asked Erik, who met him as he entered.

"Where is Dracula?" demanded Jekyll.

"In his crypt," replied Erik. "But why…"

"Thank you," interrupted Jekyll, shoving past him. He stormed down the stairs to the crypt and threw open the door. "Dracula!" he called into the blackness. "Where the hell are you?"

Jekyll entered the crypt and lit a candle to see Dracula lying down in his coffin, holding a large stake above him. He turned to Dr. Jekyll and smiled. "Dr. Jekyll, I can manage to impale myself if you can be so kind as to slice off my head…"

Jekyll stormed over the coffin and, seizing Dracula by the collar, lifted him out of the coffin and onto his feet. "What the hell did you do to Sir Danvers Carew?" Jekyll demanded, furiously.

"To whom?" asked Dracula, puzzled.

"Sir Danvers Carew," repeated Jekyll, enunciating every syllable. "At the very mention of your name he had a fit and forbade me from seeing Emma ever again. What did you do to him?"

"Oh, good old Sir Danvers," said Dracula with a small smile and dry chuckle. "Ah yes, the old blowhard. I told him that to his face several years back, after I had that affair with his wife and he came home to find her in my arms. He had a few strong words for me after that, let me tell you, and I called him a blowhard, and an idiot, and I said it was no wonder his wife had turned to me for companionship and love, for she got little enough of it around here. And then he practically tried to seize me and throw me out, but I managed to rush out ahead of him, with him yelling curses behind me every step of the way."

"Do you realize that you have ruined the one chance for happiness I have ever had?" growled Jekyll. "Do you realize that because of you, I will never see Emma again, let alone be allowed to marry her? Do you realize that?!" he demanded, feeling his rage overpowering him.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Dracula, excitedly. "Do. Here, I'll make it easy for you. I'll lie down and stake myself, and all you'll have to do will be to slice my head off."

"I'm not going to give you that satisfaction," snapped Jekyll. "I want you to live in torment, just as I will now that…I've lost her."

Dracula snorted. "You haven't lost her," he snapped. "Has she refused ever to see you again?"

"Well, no," admitted Jekyll.

"She's still keen on your marriage then," retorted Dracula. "It's Daddy who's the problem."

Jekyll thought for a moment. "But she didn't make any move to stop him," he replied.

"She probably couldn't," replied Dracula. "If I know Sir Danvers, and I do, he probably doesn't let her speak unless spoken to, and the consequences are serious if she does. And anyway, what good would it do? Sir Danvers had already made up his mind, and nothing you or she could say would change that."

"I hope you're right," sighed Jekyll. "I couldn't bear to lose her."

"Keep whining, Jekyll," growled Dracula.

Erik opened the crypt door and said, "Jekyll? Telegram for you."

Jekyll took the paper from Erik and read:

_Henry_

_ I love you stop Father knows nothing stop We will be married stop Meet me tomorrow stop Father is gone stop I love you stop_

_ Emma_

Jekyll's eyes filled with tears. "She loves me!" he cried, holding the telegram up triumphantly. "She loves me!"

"Congratulations," retorted Dracula, coldly. "Get out."

Jekyll and Erik left, Jekyll re-reading the note avidly. "She says it twice," he said, proudly. "And she wants to meet me tomorrow. And she loves me."

"A stunning revelation, Monsieur," retorted Erik, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, nothing can spoil my happiness ever again!" cried Jekyll, excitedly.

Again, he was about to be proven wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Victor Frankenstein had run out of ideas. His adversary was very clever, either that or his adversary was unaware of Frankenstein's designs to get rid of him. Whatever the reason, Frankenstein had had little success in getting rid of Rolf Junge, except for those days in which he could not come to the castle with Justine because of work. It was during one of these times that Frankenstein was watching the children with Justine. He and she were alone, because Adam and Victoria had gone out to do some shopping. Frankenstein could not imagine how they did this, looking as they did, but they had said that the villagers had grown tolerant of them.

"Dr. Frankenstein, could you hold Maximilian for a moment?" asked Justine.

Frankenstein took the baby from her arms and she quickly snatched a rock away from Victor, who had been trying to swallow it. She handed him back his gun toy. "Here, go shoot imaginary targets," she said.

Victor walked away, saying, "Bang!" contentedly. Maximilian curled up in Frankenstein's arms and slept, putting his thumb in his mouth. "He looks quite comfortable there," said Justine, smiling.

"Oh well, I love children," replied Frankenstein.

"Indeed? You'd be a wonderful father," said Justine.

"Well, I would," replied Frankenstein, "if I could find a partner with whom I could create children. For, after all, one can't create life on one's own," he added.

"I'm sure there are many women willing to marry you," replied Justine, smiling at him. "You're quite handsome, Dr. Frankenstein."

"Do you really think so?" he asked, astonished.

"Oh, definitely," replied Justine. "You have almost a noble bearing about you. And lovely blue eyes. And a very pleasant light color of hair."

"But…you don't think me a bad person?" asked Frankenstein.

"No," she replied, smiling. "Not even when you're in one of your rude moods. You're not fond of Rolf, are you?"

Frankenstein responded bluntly. "No. He's unworthy of you."

She laughed. "Unworthy of me? Dr. Frankenstein, I'm but a peasant girl."

"No, you're not," he replied. "You're a princess, a goddess, you deserve to be the wife of a king."

"Why do you say that?" she asked quietly.

"Because you _are_ noble," he insisted. "You have a beauty both inner and outer, and kindness, and charm, and a love that should be shared with a million people, not just one man. And not just a man like Rolf Junge."

"No?" she asked. "And who would you suggest, Dr. Frankenstein, as a substitute?"

She had leaned forward to take Maximilian back from Frankenstein, and Frankenstein could not resist. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her. She was surprised, but did not draw away. He broke from her lips at last and replied, softly, "Me."

"Dr. Frankenstein…"

"Please," he said. "Don't reprimand me. I love you, Justine. And I can't do anything else but speak the truth to you."

"Oh, Dr. Frankenstein, I had no idea you felt this way," said Justine, blushing brightly. "You must understand it's impossible, that I'm engaged to Rolf…"

"Do you love him?" asked Frankenstein, quietly.

"Of course," she replied. "Or I wouldn't be marrying him."

Frankenstein nodded, heaving a heavy sigh. He handed Maximilian back to her and left the room without another word. Entering his own, he sat down on his bed and glared at the wall for a long time. "I can't do this alone," he murmured.

He suddenly leapt to his feet and went over to the desk. Sitting down, he seized a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. There was only one man who could help him…

Dr. Jekyll had been downstairs conversing with Erik about Emma until very late, and he now ascended the steps to his room and laboratory. He entered the dark room and turned on the gas, and gave a cry of surprise.

Dracula was there, searching furtively through Jekyll's selection of chemicals. He turned as Jekyll flicked on the lights and said, "Dr. Jekyll, what is your most fatal poison?"

"Why do you want to know?" demanded Jekyll, recovering from his initial start.

"I haven't tried poisoning myself yet," replied Dracula, continuing to shift beakers. "I'm going to try and see what effect it will have on me."

"Not with my chemicals, you're not," snapped Jekyll. "Those are expensive."

"I know, I pay for them," retorted Dracula, pushing aside bottles. "I can use them to commit suicide if I wish. Now what is your most deadly toxin?"

"There are quite a few," replied Jekyll. "Arsenic or strychnine or…"

"I'll just try this one," said Dracula, seizing a bottle with a large skull and cross bones on the front.

"No, not that…" began Jekyll, but Dracula had already uncorked it and swallowed deeply.

He put down the beaker, a blank look on his face. Suddenly, his eyes widened in pain, and he fell to his knees, choking. Jekyll feared he was going to be sick, but Dracula just kneeled there, gasping and clutching his stomach.

He suddenly leapt to his feet and exclaimed, loudly, "Damn! What the devil is it?!"

"It's…"

"It burns like hellfire!" he cried. "Which one of these neutralizes it?!" He began frantically searching the shelves, knocking over the beakers and shattering many of them on the floor.

"Damn it, it's this one!" shouted Jekyll, rushing forward to save his chemicals. He thrust a beaker at Dracula, who gulped it down greedily. Jekyll scrambled to clean up the acids that had spilled before they ate holes in floor, as Dracula breathed a sigh of relief.

"I won't be doing that again," he said, firmly.

Jekyll suddenly froze. There, lying on the floor, an unsalvageable mess, was his solution on which he had been on the verge of a breakthrough. He had worked on it before he had met Emma so diligently, and now it was gone, days and weeks of work and research, gone.

Jekyll looked up at Dracula with shock. "You destroyed it," he breathed.

"Destroyed what?" asked Dracula, casually.

"You destroyed it!" repeated Jekyll, growing furious. "My experiment, so close to being perfected, so close to earning me fame and fortune, so close to creating a utopia for mankind, you destroyed it!"

"Well…I'm sorry," replied Dracula, for lack of anything else to say.

"Sorry?!" repeated Jekyll, rapidly transforming into Mr. Hyde. "Sorry doesn't cut it, damn it! Do you realize how close I was?! Do you realize what could have been accomplished, but now, because of your idiocy, is ruined?!"

"My idiocy?" repeated Dracula, offended. "Don't blame this on me, Jekyll…um…Hyde."

"Who the hell else am I going to blame it on?!" demanded Hyde, furiously. "It's entirely your fault! Your wallowing in self-pity has had me fed up for a long time now, but this is the last straw!"

"Attack me, Mr. Hyde," said Dracula, dangerously. "You won't last long, I assure you."

Hyde was burning with rage, but he growled and stormed from the room, but not before seizing his heavy cane. He left the house in a fury, and woe to the first person whom he met. They would feel the wrath of Edward Hyde.

Hyde walked for a long time, unconsciously aware that he was headed for Purfleet. He had just reached the fairly deserted outskirts of that pleasant place when he bumped into a man.

Hyde whirled on him, furious for his clumsiness, and was met with a voice he recognized demanding, "Watch where you're going, man! Are you an idiot, that you think this is just some country lane you can stroll down?!"

The man Hyde had bumped into was Sir Danvers Carew. He glared at Hyde angrily, seething from rage just as much as Hyde was. Hyde, however, was not ready to bandy words with anyone, especially not this object of his hatred. The moment he recognized him, Hyde had felt a rage and fury overpower him, and now he did not think, but acted.

Hyde struck Sir Danvers with his cane, knocking him to the ground. He continued to beat him furiously, releasing all his anger upon the man, fairly chuckling to himself as he did so. He continued this for he did not know how long, but by the time he was through, Sir Danvers Carew was barely recognizable from the mangled corpse which lay at his feet. Hyde cackled gleefully, joyful that his rage had been released, and that he had killed.

Then a thought struck Hyde's brain which made his laughter die in his throat. He had just clubbed Sir Danvers Carew to death. He had just clubbed Emma's father to death.

How could he explain this to her? He couldn't! She wouldn't understand! She would be furious at Mr. Hyde, and if she knew that Jekyll and Hyde were one and the same, she would never, in a thousand years, consent to marry him.

Hyde did what any person in such a situation would do. He fled from the scene of the crime. He ran like a scared rabbit all the way back to Carfax and threw open the door, rushed in, and slammed it shut, leaning against it and panting.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Dracula, who was coming down the stairs from Jekyll's laboratory to his crypt.

"What have I done?" breathed Hyde, wide-eyed in fear. "What have I done?"

"I don't know; what have you done?" asked Dracula.

"Oh hell!" cried Hyde, in fury mixed with panic. "Oh hell! How could I have done that?!"

"You've murdered somebody, that's plain," said Dracula, eyeing Hyde's cane which had blood upon it. He licked his lips, his eyes alight. "Who?" he asked, casually.

Hyde sank into a chair in the drawing room. "Sir Danvers Carew," he gasped, hoarsely.

Dracula shuddered. "Never mind, then. I could be starving to death and I wouldn't touch his blood."

"You don't understand," snapped Hyde. "I've murdered Emma's father! Any chance of happiness me or Jekyll had with her is gone, because once she finds out that he's the same man who murdered her father, she'll want to kill him, not marry him!"

Dracula whistled. "How tragic," he said, grinning. "I suppose you've lost her forever now," he said gleefully. "So now you can see how I feel."

"I don't care how you feel!" shouted Hyde, furiously. "I want Emma! God damn it! Jekyll, it's your responsibility!" he shouted to his inner self. He stormed up the stairs and gulped down the formula, and soon Henry Jekyll had appeared where Hyde had been. He immediately burst out sobbing. "What am I going to do?" he moaned. "I can't face her again, not with this on my conscience!"

There was a knock on the door and Dracula entered. "I just thought I should tell you, I won't be here to listen to you whine," he said, smiling. "I've received a letter from Dr. Frankenstein, and I'm going to go visit him in his castle in Switzerland. He says he has a problem he wants my help with, and it should get me away from all your talk about women."

"I won't be talking about her because she won't see me!" cried Jekyll. "When she finds out that Hyde…she'll kill me!"

"Whatever it is, it's not my problem anymore," said Dracula, smugly. "Cheerio."

He left and Jekyll sank into a chair. "What can I do?" he murmured. "Nothing. There's nothing I can do. He's dead, they'll find out Hyde did it, Emma will find out Hyde is Jekyll, and then…and then…oh God, what have I done?!"


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Frankenstein opened the door to see Dracula standing on the front steps. "Thank goodness you've come," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was at my wit's end."

"Always willing to help a friend, Frankenstein," said Dracula, smiling. "And anyway, it's good to get away from the other two for a while."

"I can imagine," replied Frankenstein. "Don't you have any luggage?" he asked, looking out.

"Oh no, I flew," replied Dracula. "My coffin's being shipped, but it should be here in a couple of days."

"Well, come in," said Frankenstein. "You'll forgive me if I don't introduce you to Adam's family, but I'd prefer if he didn't know you were here. My problem is none of his business, and he'd only try to stop me if he knew I had sent for you."

"Ah, a secret problem, is it?" asked Count Dracula, grinning as they walked down the hall. "I'm most interested to hear it."

Frankenstein opened the door to his room and, quickly beckoning Dracula in, entered and closed the door. Dracula took a seat and then asked, "Now, Frankenstein, what's all this trouble about, eh?"

"It's about a woman…" began Frankenstein.

He came to a few minutes later on the floor, with a very angry Count Dracula standing over him. Frankenstein sat up and winced as he felt a very large bruise around his eye. "What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded, glaring at Dracula.

And so Dracula told him everything. The fight with Elizabeth, the separation, the fact that Jekyll and Erik had talked of nothing but their happiness ever since he had lost his.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you and Elizabeth had had a row?" grumbled Frankenstein, tenderly touching his swollen eye.

"It's not a row," growled Dracula, angrily. "She's just temporarily in the possession of some other man. She accused me of mistreating her, can you believe it?!"

"Imagine that," said Frankenstein lightly, touching his eye and wincing.

"Anyway, I'm determined to get her back," said Dracula, firmly. "I don't care if she doesn't want me, I'm taking her. I'm Count Dracula, after all, completely irresistible to women and able to take what I want. And I want Elizabeth."

"Very sensible, I'm sure," replied Frankenstein. "But I actually called you here to help with my problem. You see there's this girl…"

He told Dracula the whole story, ending with, "But of course she doesn't actually love this Rolf Junge, and I won't let her marry him. You have to think of way to get the two separated, and to get Justine to show a romantic interest in me."

Dracula leaned back in his chair, laughing. "I may be a brilliant man, Dr. Frankenstein, but I cannot work miracles. If the girl does love this man, and doesn't love you, I cannot force her to do otherwise."

"Yes, you can," insisted Frankenstein. "Think of something terrible that Rolf Junge could have done. Spread the word. Let her begin to doubt his character. Then you could force her into a compromising scene with yourself and I could save her from a fate worse than death and become the hero in her eyes."

"And you suppose these charades will win her love?" asked Dracula, raising an eyebrow.

Frankenstein laughed. "My dear Dracula, what is love but a constant charade?"

Dracula nodded. "There's some truth in that. All right, I'll help you. Just tell me where I can find this Justine Moritz, and I'll make her acquaintance right away."

"She's in the living room," said Frankenstein, standing up. "Just wait until you see her. I don't want you getting any ideas, you understand, but you simply must be enthralled by her beauty."

"Dr. Frankenstein, I have seen many beauties in my time," replied Dracula, grinning as they walked down the hall. "But none have ever enthralled me."

"That's because you haven't met Justine Mortiz," replied Frankenstein, confidently. "She'll change your mind."

He opened the door to the living room and was immediately assaulted by the yells and cries of the children as they played together, rather violently. Justine was in the center, taking care of Maximilian and Victor and looked up as the door opened.

"Dr. Frankenstein, could you…" she began, but then she caught sight of Count Dracula and she stopped speaking as her mouth dropped open.

"Miss Mortiz," said Frankenstein, fording his way through the children. "This is my friend Count Dracula."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, madam," said Count Dracula, bowing and kissing her hand.

Justine stared at Count Dracula, wide-eyed. "Oh…yes, yes so am I," she said, managing to smile as she blushed bright red. "Pleased to make yours, I mean. I…oh goodness, where are my manners?" she asked, dropping into a curtsey and almost dropping Maximilian who, thankfully, she recovered in time.

"Count Dracula will be staying with us for a little while," continued Dr. Frankenstein, oblivious to Justine who never took her eyes off Count Dracula.

"Oh, how…wonderful," she breathed. "I'm very glad that you'll be…staying, Count Dracula."

"Count Dracula is not necessary," said Dracula, smiling. "Just Dracula is fine, if you'd prefer."

"Dracula," she breathed, blushing bright red. "Oh, excuse me, I…I have to go," she said, handing Maximilian to Frankenstein. "Good day, Count…I'm sorry…Dracula," she corrected, her face completely red.

She dashed from the room and Frankenstein gazed after her. "Isn't she gorgeous?" he sighed.

"Yes. And quite taken with me, I do believe," sighed Dracula, rolling his eyes.

"What?" asked Frankenstein, turning to him, confused.

"Oh, it's the same with all women," retorted Dracula, in an almost bored tone. "One look at me and they're head over heels in love."

"In love?" repeated Frankenstein. He laughed lightly. "My dear Count Dracula, of course she's not in love with you. She's in love with Rolf Junge, but because of your interference, she's going to be in love with me."

"You know far more about it that I do, I'm sure, Dr. Frankenstein," retorted Dracula, sarcastically. "But don't blame me if she is less than excited about your advances. I didn't ask her to fall in love with me."

"She's not in love with you," retorted Frankenstein, angrily. "Now go back to your room and think of some way to get rid of that Rolf Junge."

"I think I already have," replied Dracula, quietly. "I don't think she'll think about him anymore."

"Splendid," said Frankenstein, smiling. "Now get her to love me. Good luck."

He strode off down the hall, when a voice said, "Dr. Frankenstein!"

He turned to see Justine Moritz peeping out of a door. She beckoned him inside and shut the door hurriedly when he had entered. She was blushing, and quivering, and she sighed, "Oh, Dr. Frankenstein, what a man he is!"

"Who?" asked Frankenstein, confused.

"Count Dracula!" sighed Justine. "Oh, how handsome, how strong, how charming! Oh goodness, Dr. Frankenstein, I'm in love!"

"What?" asked Frankenstein, paling.

"How can any woman not be in love with him?" she sighed, her eyes glassy. "He's so perfect."

"But…but…Miss Moritz…what about Rolf?" stammered Frankenstein.

"Who?" she asked, puzzled. "Oh, oh Rolf. Oh yes, him. My…fiancé. Yes, I suppose I shouldn't be…thinking these thoughts. Only…oh, Rolf pales in comparison to him! Oh Count Dracula! My one and only love."

Frankenstein was panicking. This was not the outcome he had intended at all. "But my dear Miss Moritz, surely you must think of someone other than Count Dracula?" he asked, hopefully.

"Oh no, no one else," she sighed, dreamily. "Oh, I'm all aquiver when I think of him!" she said, shivering. "It's like I'm ill, but I know I'm not, I'm in love. Dr. Frankenstein, you will keep my secret, won't you?" she begged, gazing up at him pleadingly. "If he does find out, I want it to be because I told him. He must find out," she murmured.

"Oh…of course," replied Frankenstein, slowly. "Of course I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank you, Dr. Frankenstein," she said, beaming at him. "Oh, isn't love grand?"

She kissed his cheek, giggling. Then she practically skipped out of the room. Frankenstein watched her go, feeling his heart sink. He then buried his face in his hands. "Damn it," he hissed. "Why can't anything ever work out right?!"

Dr. Jekyll knocked on Emma's door with trepidation, feeling his conscience weighing him down like lead. The door was opened a little while later by a much changed Emma Carew.

She was pale and wan, and dark circles were under her eyes, which were bright red from crying. She saw Dr. Jekyll and her lip quivered. "Oh, Henry!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms.

Jekyll embraced her, his heart plummeting like stone. "Oh, Henry, Henry, it's such terrible news!" she cried, sobbing.

"I know," murmured Jekyll, quietly. "I heard."

"Poor Daddy is…is…dead!" she gasped, and immediately started sobbing again.

Jekyll hushed her. "It's all right, Emma," he said, gently. "You're safe at least."

"He never did anything to hurt anyone!" cried Emma, as Jekyll entered with her still in his arms and shut the door. "And he was viciously, cruelly, brutally murdered! Oh, poor Daddy!" she cried.

Jekyll was being ripped apart, but he maintained an outward strength. "It certainly was terrible, Emma dearest," he said, nervously. "But we must forgive eventually."

"Forgive?!" she repeated, looking up at him in fury. "Oh no, I will never forgive my father's murder! The police know who did it too, they found a piece of his cane there. His name is Edward Hyde, and the police promise me they won't stop searching until they've caught and hanged him! Oh, I want to be the one to catch him too!" she shrieked, furiously. "I'd do a lot worse than hang him! The villainous brute!"

"Emma, all crimes can be forgiven," said Jekyll, gently. "Don't you think so?"

"Not this!" she cried. "I will never forgive Edward Hyde! And if I ever catch him, or any man connected with him, I'll not be responsible for my actions!"

Jekyll gulped. "Of course, you're right. Never forgive this Edward Hyde, quite correct."

"Would you, Henry?" she asked. "If you were I?"

"No, I certainly wouldn't," replied Jekyll sadly. "I never would."

"Oh Henry, I'm so glad you at least are here!" she cried, embracing him tightly. "You'll never leave me, will you, Henry?"

"Oh no, of course not," replied Jekyll, managing a grin of assurance.

"I couldn't bear to lose you, not after this," she murmured. "I'm all alone now. An orphan, with no one to care for me."

"I'll care for you, Emma," said Jekyll, firmly. "I'm going to marry you. If you'll accept me, of course. You'll never be alone again, my love."

"Oh Henry," she breathed, managing a small smile. "Oh, my love."

He kissed her gently. She sighed, and said, looking up at him. "Of course I'll marry you. Yes, yes I will," she murmured, embracing him tightly.

"Emma, dearest, there's something I have to tell you before we're married," said Jekyll, slowly. "But I don't know how to tell you."

"You can be honest, Henry," she replied, smiling. "Whatever it is, it can never lessen my affection and love for you."

"Oh, I think it can," murmured Jekyll to himself.

"Well, if it is that shocking, perhaps you could tell me at a later date," she said, managing a grim smile. "I have had a very difficult past couple of days, and I do not need more troubles added to the ones I already have."

"Of course, my dearest," he said, smiling with no humor. "Of course it can wait. You probably need some time alone anyway. I'll come back soon, dearest, and we'll discuss it then. Goodbye, Emma, my love."

He kissed her again and left. Jekyll walked down the streets slowly, his mind and heart heavy. How could he tell Emma? He couldn't! It wasn't possible! She would never marry him if she knew it had been he who had murdered her father! Before it had been possible, eventually, to reveal Edward Hyde to her, but now…now he could never become Hyde ever again. Now he would have to conceal him. All throughout their married life, he would have to repress Hyde. Or he would have to tell Emma. Both seemed impossible tasks.

Jekyll sighed. "I wish I'd never started that stupid experiment," he said, heavily. "Why can't anything ever work out right?"


	13. Chapter 13

For the past few days, Count Dracula had been literally shadowed by Justine Mortiz. Not being a rude man by nature, especially not toward the fair sex, he maintained a pleasant and charming attitude throughout it all, and this had only helped to win Justine over more. He thought he had a few moments alone, and was preparing to have a good rest in his coffin, when he heard the door of Frankenstein's room open and Justine was there again.

"My dear Miss Mortiz," he said, forcing a smile. "You'll be the death of me yet."

"I'm not annoying you, I hope?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh no, not at all," he replied, hoping he sounded sincere. "I quite enjoy your company, Miss Mortiz."

"You can call me Justine, if you'd like," she said shyly, blushing.

"Oh, very well," sighed Dracula, hoping he sounded more modest than bored. "I do enjoy your company, Justine. But I know Dr. Frankenstein would enjoy your company just as much as I do."

"Oh, well, if you don't mind…I'd prefer to stay with you," she said, giving him a shy smile.

"Dr. Frankenstein is a very good man, Justine," said Dracula.

"Oh yes, he is," she said, hurriedly. "But not as good as you, I'm sure, Count…I mean, Dracula," she corrected, blushing.

"Quite as good as me," he replied, cheerfully. "Possibly a good deal better."

"Oh no," she said, emphatically. "No one more so than you, Dracula."

He laughed. "You've formed quite a high opinion of me after knowing me such a comparatively short time."

"It is enough," she said, softly. "I know…what I know."

"And what is that?" he asked, gently.

"You're a very…good man," she repeated, blushing as she gazed at the floor.

He tilted her chin up. "Dr. Frankenstein is much better," he said, gazing into her eyes.

Dracula never afterward considered himself responsible for what happened at that moment. He had intended for his hypnotic power to get rid of the girl and pass her off to Frankenstein. But it quite backfired.

She seized his face in her hands and pressed her mouth upon his in a mighty, passionate kiss. Dracula was a great deal stunned; this was not what he had intended at all. But one can't say no to a lady, especially not in such a situation, and so he returned it, sliding his arms gently around her waist and returning her kiss with equal passion.

At that moment, the door opened, and Frankenstein stood there, stunned. But the other spectator was much more so.

Rolf Junge had come with Frankenstein to look for Justine, and now looked upon the scene in first astonishment, then pain, then anger.

"Justine, what are you doing?" he gasped, shocked.

She opened her eyes, saw him, and immediately broke away, her face scarlet. "Oh, Rolf, I…I didn't think you'd be coming today."

"Who is this?" demanded Rolf, gesturing at Dracula angrily.

"Count Dracula," he replied, calmly. "And you would be?"

"Rolf Junge," retorted Rolf, icily. "Justine's fiancé."

"Oh yes, the blacksmith," sneered Dracula, grinning at him. "Yes, Justine's mentioned you."

"Funny, she's never mentioned you," snapped Rolf. "It appears you two are on…intimate acquaintance though."

"We know each other well enough," retorted Dracula, smiling.

"Yes, I can see that," snapped Rolf, furiously. "Justine, I never suspected infidelity from you," he said, turning to her angrily. "I thought it was against your character. Apparently I was wrong."

"Rolf, you have to let me explain," she said, blushing bright red. "Dracula is a friend of Dr. Frankenstein's…"

"Is this true?" demanded Rolf, rounding on Frankenstein.

"It is," retorted Frankenstein, recovering from his initial shock. "But I never intended this to happen. I never thought my friend would betray me like this," he said, glaring angrily at Dracula.

"I thought the same of my fiancée," said Rolf. "It appears we were both mistaken."

"Rolf, it's not at all what you think," stammered Justine.

"Oh, isn't it?!" he demanded, angrily. "It certainly looked very incriminating to me, Justine! Or perhaps that kiss was just some sign of brotherly affection?!"

"Don't you dare speak to a women that way!" shouted Count Dracula, stepping in front of Justine. "Your quarrel is with me, not her! Fight me, if you dare, Junge, but don't you dare speak to her with such a tone!"

"There's no need for me to fight you," hissed Rolf Junge. "You've already won. Justine, our engagement is at an end. Goodbye!" And he stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Justine broke into violent sobs, and Dracula tried his best to comfort her. Frankenstein had watched the whole scene, stunned, and then joined Dracula in comforting the girl.

Justine wiped her eyes at last with the handkerchief Dracula offered. "Thank you," she said, smiling at him. "I…I suppose now that Rolf has broken off our engagement, I'm free to marry you."

"What?" asked Dracula, astonished.

"No!" shouted Frankenstein.

"Yes," Justine said, happily. "Yes, I will be your wife, Count Dracula."

"But…my dear…I…" stammered Dracula, panicked.

"He doesn't want to marry you," snapped Frankenstein, angrily.

Justine looked heartbroken. She looked up at Dracula with wide eyes and asked, tears coming to her eyes, "Is that true?"

"No," said Dracula, glaring at Frankenstein. He took Justine in his arms soothingly. "No, of course it's not true. Of course I'm going to marry you, my dear."

"Oh, Dracula, you've made me so happy!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Frankenstein looked at both of them in disbelief. "But…" he began. "But…"

"Dr. Frankenstein, a word with you alone," said Dracula, breaking away and gesturing to him to follow him. "I'll be back in a moment, my dear," he said, smiling at Justine.

The door closed and Frankenstein rounded on him. "What in hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, furiously. "Justine's supposed to marry me, not you!"

"It's not my fault," snorted Dracula. "I don't want to marry the blasted girl. But you can't be rude and say no about these things. Besides, the girl's in love with me."

"Then what do you propose we do?" demanded Frankenstein.

"Well, I'll do my best to get her to hate me," sighed Dracula. "But it won't be easy. Meanwhile, you be as much of a gentleman as you can. Women usually like that. Write her love letters and poetry and things like that. You know how to woo a girl."

"No, I don't," snapped Frankenstein. "If you must know, I've never done it before."

Dracula sighed. "Amateurs," he groaned. "Fine, I'll do it, but you have to sign your name." He sighed again. "I wish I'd never come to this damned place."

"So do I," grumbled Frankenstein.

Dr. Jekyll had decided that, rather than face Emma and tell her the truth, he would take the coward's way out and write her a letter. So he sat at his desk, pen in hand, and a blank piece of paper in front of him.

_Dear Emma_ he wrote, and then scribbled it out. _My dearest Emma_ he began. _I know you will not be able to understand this. I cannot understand it myself sometimes, and I know you will be loathe to believe it. You may consider it some horrid joke, but please believe me, I am telling the truth. Every word I say to you is true, and let me reassure you once more before you read this terrible confession that I love you, and would do anything to protect you and am devoted to you in every way._

_ You yourself, my dear, talked of the advances that science could make in the future. This is what first drew me to the field in the first place, and this is what has led to my horrible fate and this terrible tragedy. Emma, my dear, I am not one man. I am two. I have created a solution in which I can separate the evil aspect of my being. I am normally Dr. Henry Jekyll, but when I drink my solution, I release, I know you are loathe to hear it, Edward Hyde. Yes, Emma, it is I who murdered your father, I who have killed before and will do it again. _

_ I know this shocks you, my darling. I would have done anything to spare you pain, and if there was some way I could keep this terrible secret concealed, I would have. But I realized if two lovers cannot have trust, they have nothing. I have confessed to you, my darling, and I know you will never love me again, nor think of me in the same way. I will perfectly understand if you never want to speak to me again, and if I do not hear from you, I will assume this to be the case. Until then,_

_ All my dearest love,_

_ Henry Jekyll_

Jekyll picked up the letter and read it, then crumpled it up and threw it down on the floor. "What's the use?" he grumbled. "I'll never have the heart to mail it to her. I can't tell her! I can't bear to hurt her, I can't bear to lose her!"

There was a knock on his door and he called, "Come in." Erik entered. "Oh, Erik, just the man I wanted to see!" exclaimed Jekyll, jumping to his feet.

"I must admit, I've never heard that before," said Erik, grinning. "But it does make one feel welcome. What can I help you with, Monsieur?"

"You have a…problem," began Jekyll, slowly. "How did you reveal yours to Christine without having her hate you?"

Erik laughed dryly. "You mean this problem, Monsieur?" he asked, pointing at his face. "I didn't. I had taken her down to my lair beneath the opera, and the little dear pulled my mask off while I was busy composing at my organ. I got quite angry at her for that, but all was eventually forgiven."

"It wouldn't have been if you had murdered her father," grumbled Jekyll.

"Look, Dr. Jekyll," said Erik, seriously. "If Emma loves you as you have said, she will forgive you. It will take time, and she will be in great pain for a while, but love will find a way and come out victorious. After all, every opera and ballad can't be wrong, can it?"

"I thought a lot of them deal with lost love and death," retorted Jekyll.

"Some of them," replied Erik. "But not the great ones. In the great ones, the hero triumphs over adversity and marries the woman he loves and they all live happily ever after."

"Don't forget, Erik, we're not the heroes," said Jekyll, dryly. "We're the monsters."

Erik shrugged. "I do not consider myself a monster. And neither should you. We are some of the milder members of the league, remember, Dr. Jekyll."

Jekyll laughed. "Yes, I suppose I'm nothing compared to Dracula."

"It's hard to be more monstrous than a vampire," agreed Erik, grinning. "But come, Dr. Jekyll, we'll have a drink and then you can go speak to Emma. I'm sure she'll be anxious to hear from you."

Jekyll was about to agree that this was a good idea, and to tell Erik that his spirits were already lifting. But as he was about to speak, his voice caught in his throat. He choked, and his hand flew to his throat as he gagged, feeling the sensation of nausea sweeping over him again. "Oh no," he breathed. "Oh no."

Erik had learned to recognize the Hyde syndrome, and he quickly vacated the room, not wanting to bear the brunt of Mr. Hyde's brutish fury. Hyde burst forth with a vengeance, and he was very angry, and as such very irrational. Vowing to remedy this, he stormed from the house to find the solution to his problem: Emma Carew.

He banged on the door with his cane, full of anger. Emma opened it, and looked very surprised to see him. "Yes?" she asked. "May I help you?"

"I'm a friend," said Mr. Hyde, grinning at her. "A friend of Dr. Jekyll's."

"A friend of Dr. Jekyll's?" she repeated, eyeing him up and down with a look of distaste. "I sincerely doubt that."

"He asked me to fetch you," continued Hyde, ignoring her insult. "He says he wishes to see you immediately. It's urgent."

"Surely Dr. Jekyll can come himself and tell me, then," said Emma, about to close the door.

Hyde stuck his cane in the crack, forcing the door to stay open. He then seized Emma's arm. "The doctor was quite insistent," he hissed, grinning. "You're to come with me, Miss Carew."

"I shan't," she retorted, struggling to free herself. "Let me go at once!"

"I don't think so, my dear," hissed Mr. Hyde. "Now come."

"I shall scream!" she cried.

"Try it," he growled, withdrawing a knife from his belt. Emma saw the weapon and froze, fear shooting into her eyes. "That's better, my dear," he hissed. "I suggest you cooperate with me, unless you want to meet the same fate as your father."

Emma looked at him, wide-eyed. "Edward Hyde," she whispered, half terrified and half furious.

He grinned. "Come along, my dear," he said, taking her hand and pulling her from the house. She couldn't do anything while he had his knife against her back, and so she walked on, hoping that Jekyll would come and save her from this terrible man.

Hyde hailed a cab and stepped in, shoving Emma in first. "Carfax Abbey," he hissed. "Drive."

The man obeyed. Hyde sat with Emma in the carriage, smiling at her now and again as he fingered his knife. The cab pulled up in front of the estate and Hyde followed Emma out. He then led her into the estate and slammed the front door. With his knife still against her, he forced her up the stairs and into his room, closing the door after them.

Emma turned to him, trying to be brave. "What are you going to do to me?" she demanded.

"Well, I was going to marry you," growled Hyde, grinning at her. "But now that you're completely in my power, I don't see why I should bother. I can still have what I want without marrying you, after all."

Emma was afraid, terribly afraid, but she tried to be courageous. "Don't you touch me," she warned, backing into a corner. "Don't you dare touch me! I'll see you hanged for it!"

He laughed coarsely. "You'll see me hanged?" he repeated, grinning. "My dear Miss Carew, you are not the one in charge here. I am. You are my prisoner, and I can do as I will with you. Anything I want," he murmured, approaching her and eyeing her up and down and grinning.

"I'll scream," she warned, her voice quivering.

"And who will hear, my dear?" hissed Hyde. "These are stone walls, they're very thick. And no one around will care."

"Dr. Jekyll will find you," retorted Emma. "He'll find you and kill you for daring to kidnap me like this."

Hyde laughed again, loudly. "Dr. Jekyll will find me?" he repeated. "Dr. Jekyll!" And he laughed again, which angered Emma.

"Dr. Jekyll is ten times the man you are!" she cried. "And he won't let me be harmed by a common ruffian! He'll save me and bring you to justice!"

"I don't think so, my dear," said Hyde, grinning. "Really, I don't. For you see, I know something you don't know about your dear Dr. Jekyll."

"And what is that?" demanded Emma.

Hyde laughed, cruelly. "I'll tell you later, my darling," he hissed, grinning. "But believe me, little Emma, he won't save you. You're in my power now," he murmured, taking her by the shoulders. She shuddered at his revolting hands on her skin. "And I intend to make the most of it," he whispered, kissing down her throat.

"Dr. Jekyll will save me," insisted Emma, shutting her eyes to block out the disgusting sight of his mouth on her throat.

Hyde chuckled, a low maniacal chuckle. Then he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I _am_ Dr. Jekyll."

"What?" she snapped.

"I am Dr. Jekyll," he repeated, grinning at her. "Don't you believe me, my dear?"

"I do not!" spat Emma. "How dare you, you filthy liar?! How dare you claim to be gentle, kind, handsome Dr. Jekyll?! He'll have your head for this, mark my words! How dare you speak such blasphemy?!"

"It's the truth, Emma dear," said Hyde, grinning. "And I will prove it to you. Wait until you see," he chuckled, turning to the laboratory table. "Wait until you see your little lover emerge from this hideous shell. I shouldn't wonder that you won't want to see him again. But it doesn't matter, because I know he won't let you go. He can't bear to lose you, you see, and so he'll keep you any way he can. Come here, Emma dear," he said, turning to her and beckoning. "Come closer. I want you to have a good look."

Emma approached him hesitantly as he reached for a beaker on the shelf. He looked at her and grinned. "To the happy couple," he said, and then downed the contents.

He fell to the ground, gasping for air. Emma turned her face away, horrified by the terrible sight. She heard noises, like the gasping of breath, and a moan, and now and then a cry of pain. At last, she dared to turn her head to see…there was no mistaking him, however she wished to…Henry Jekyll.

He was lying on the floor, gasping for air. He looked up at her and their eyes met. "Emma…" gasped Jekyll, but she fell to her knees beside him.

"Henry, darling, are you all right?" she asked, brushing back his hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Emma," he murmured, clasping her hand. "Emma, thank God you're all right, thank God he…I didn't have a chance to hurt you!"

Emma was stunned. "Henry, it…it can't be true," she stammered at last. "You can't be…Edward Hyde?"

He looked up at her and nodded heavily. "Yes, Emma," he whispered. "Yes, I am."

She staggered back, eyes wide. "No," she breathed. "No, I can't believe it!"

"Emma, I wanted to tell you," he murmured. "I tried to tell you but…how could I?!" he cried. "How could I tell you it was I who had…murdered your father?! I only ever wanted to love you!"

"Henry, how…how is this possible?" she stammered, stunned.

"Through science," he murmured. "I created a solution to separate my evil half in the character of Edward Hyde. I know it's outlandish, darling, I know you won't believe me, and I don't want you to. But it's the truth and I can't conceal it from you anymore."

She gazed at him, wide-eyed. "Oh, Henry," she breathed. "Oh, Henry."

"How could I tell you, Emma?" he whispered, on the verge of tears. "How could I?"

She looked at him with an expression of shock mingled with pain. Then she let out a sob, clapped a hand to her mouth, and rushed from the room.

Jekyll held back his tears as he staggered to his feet. "That's it, then," he murmured, softly. "That's it. She'll never see me again. Oh well. At least it's over and done with. At least she knows."

Somehow this thought did not console him much.


	14. Chapter 14

Dr. Frankenstein had composed a letter to Justine which he thought was quite romantic and quite good. But, deciding he should better ask a professional, he knocked on the door to Dracula's room. They had decided it best to get him his own room, since Frankenstein had complained of being awakened in the middle of the night by Dracula roaming about the room.

He knocked sharply. "Dracula," he called. "Dracula, I have a letter I'd like you to preview. I think it's full of all that romantic balderdash, but I'm not sure and I'd like an expert's opinion."

There was no answer. Frankenstein, irritated, knocked again. "Dracula!" he shouted. "Answer me, damn it! I know you're in there!"

Again, no answer. Frankenstein tried the handle; the door was locked. "Damn fool," he hissed, furiously. "Must have cut his throat, or whatever vampires do to commit suicide. Dracula, don't do it!" he shouted carelessly, just to make sure. "You have so much to live for!"

Frankenstein's irritation grew to concern at this third shout with no response. He realized that there was nothing else for it, and that he would have to break down the door.

Frankenstein was not a strong man, and so he decided to enlist the aid of his creation. "Adam!" he called. "Adam!"

The creature came running. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to help me break down this door," said Frankenstein, gesturing to the door. "Dracula won't respond to my shouts. I think he might be in trouble."

Adam, considerably taller and stronger than Frankenstein, had no trouble breaking down the thick door, and Frankenstein rushed into the room. It was empty. There was no sign, no trace whatsoever, of Count Dracula.

Frankenstein panicked. "Adam!" he shouted. "Adam, he's not here!"

"Where do you suppose he could be?" asked his creation, puzzled.

"I don't know; he must have run off!" exclaimed Frankenstein. "Now whatever am I going to do about this bloody letter?!" he cried, throwing it to the floor exasperatedly.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Count Dracula?" asked Adam, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" demanded Frankenstein. "He knows what he's doing, obviously. He can run off if he likes. But me, what am I to do without him?! He's the only one who knows how to woo women!"

"It's not like Dracula to abandon someone like that," mused Adam, puzzled. "Especially when he leaves a woman in the lurch."

"Good Lord, you're right!" exclaimed Frankenstein, brightening considerably. "I'll tell her he's run off and abandoned her, and then the poor dear will be so heartbroken that she'll have to marry me!"

"That's not exactly what I meant," retorted Adam. "It's…odd. Quite unlike Dracula, I think."

"Oh, so he's got it into his head that it would be better if he ran off," snapped Frankenstein. "That's not so unusual. I get those feelings myself sometimes."

"But Dracula doesn't," retorted Adam. "There's something wrong, I know it, something…"

His gaze drifted to the window. "There's a note there," he said, pointing.

Frankenstein went over to it. The handwriting was odd, unlike anything Frankenstein had seen before, and the missive read as follows:

Count Dracula is our prisoner. He was captured as vengeance against your league for murdering our chief, Dr. Van Helsing. He will not be freed, and if you see him again, it will be as a pile of ashes.

Sincerely yours,

LEH

"LEH?" repeated Frankenstein, confused. "Who in hell is LEH?"

"I don't know," replied Adam. "But Dracula probably would."

"Well, Dracula's not here," snapped Frankenstein. "He's a prisoner, obviously, although how a creature like that can be captured, I haven't the foggiest."

"I'll bet they stole his coffin while he slept," replied Adam.

"Possibly," sniffed Frankenstein. "Well, I suppose we'd better do something about this," he said, eyeing the note. "What do you suggest?"

"Contact the league," replied Adam.

Frankenstein groaned. "Not Jekyll," he whined. "I can't deal with Jekyll today."

"It doesn't matter," retorted Adam. "A friend in need is a friend indeed. Now come, let's go," he said, taking his creator by the arm and dragging him from the room.

"But...what about Justine?" asked Frankenstein.

"She'll have to wait," snapped Adam. "There are more important things at stake now. And I do mean literally."

Misery loves company. And Dr. Jekyll, after his complete loss of his true love, decided to join the other drunken, miserable people at _The Keg._ He was also hoping the sight of Elizabeth would cheer him up, but Elizabeth too was depressed. Jekyll drained another mug of beer, wallowing in self-pity, as she sang a mournful and despairing song:

_A man to have, a man to hold_

_Forever in your heart_

_These are things that I've been told_

_They never end once they start_

_One heart, one mind, one body and soul_

_Nevermore one separate role_

_Oh how I'd love to feel love_

_To know he'll want you forever_

_That you are his one and only_

_That he'll never love another_

_Yes, I'd love to feel love_

_But sadly it can't be_

_For he's gone where I can't follow_

_I've nothing else to do but wallow_

_Alone, without him, I'm lost_

_Simple love's too high a cost_

_I can't do anything else but go on_

_But I'm lost, now that he's gone._

_Stories speak of eternal love_

_And happily ever after_

_Well, my true love's met another love_

_Farther on in the next chapter_

_He leaves me broken and alone_

_I'm facing the dragons all on my own_

_Oh how I'd love to feel love_

_To know he'll want you forever_

_That you are his one and only_

_That he'll never love another_

_Yes, I'd love to feel love_

_But sadly it can't be_

_For he's gone where I can't follow_

_And I've nothing else to do but wallow_

_Alone, without him, I'm lost_

_Simple love's too high a cost_

_I can't do anything else but go on_

_But I'm lost, now that he's gone._

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes when she finished. The crowd itself seemed more than usually subdued. They didn't applaud; they were respectfully silent. The curtain closed and Jekyll got to his feet. He didn't need to present his card to the guard outside the dressing room door, for the man remembered his friends and promptly let him in.

Jekyll knocked on Elizabeth's door, and she bade him come in. She turned around as he entered and said, joyfully, "Henry!"

She rushed to him and embraced him. "I'm so glad to see you!" she cried. "How have you been doing? Where's Dracula? Is he with you?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Jekyll shook his head. "He's gone to Switzerland to visit Frankenstein."

"Oh," said Elizabeth, her face falling. "Oh. Well, that's…fine," she stammered, resuming her normal aloof composure. "He'll have a good time there, I'm sure."

She began brushing her hair and asked, "How's your fiancée, Emma?"

Jekyll laughed dryly. "Would that she were my fiancée," he murmured. "I…well, I showed her Hyde and she…ran off. I'm sure she doesn't want to see me ever again."

"Oh," said Elizabeth. "I'm sorry."

There was a short silence, then Jekyll asked, "How's Talbot?"

"Oh, he's…fine," replied Elizabeth, lightly. "He should be around here somewhere."

"You don't seem too happy," commented Jekyll.

Elizabeth grinned ruefully. "Oh, I should be," she murmured. "I know I should be. Larry's a very kind and devoted man. But he's not…he's not…Dracula," she finished, tears springing to her eyes.

"I miss him," she continued, wiping her eyes. "I miss him terribly. I even thought of late that I shouldn't mind his philandering as long as I could be with him again. I don't know why I miss him like this, I don't know why I should ever want to go back to him after he treated me like this. But I…I love him," she murmured, softly.

She sighed. "I wish I could tell him this. I wish he were here."

Jekyll was about to say something comforting when he heard the sound of a scuffle from outside and a voice that he knew yelling at the guard. "See here, sir, do you know who I am?!" the voice demanded. "I'm Dr. Victor Frankenstein, who discovered the secret of immortality for all mankind! If I want to see Miss Elizabeth Bathory, I can see Miss Elizabeth Bathory, and you will not stop me!"

Elizabeth had leapt to her feet and thrown open the door. "George, it's all right!" she called. "Let him pass!"

Dr. Victor Frankenstein shoved past the guard and entered the room, after glaring once more at the guard. Elizabeth embraced him. "Victor, it's been too long! How have you been?"

"Could be better," sniffed Frankenstein. "If that impertinent guard hadn't detained me."

"How's Dracula?" asked Elizabeth, excitedly. "Is he with you?"

"It's him I've come to see you about," retorted Frankenstein. "Do you know who LEH is?"

Elizabeth drew back, horror visible in her face. "What's Dracula got to do with LEH?" she asked, timidly.

"They've kidnapped him," replied Frankenstein. "They left this note in his room," he said, handing her the note.

Elizabeth read it with wide eyes, and then burst into tears. "No!" she cried. "No, no, no! Not Dracula! Oh, those heartless villains!"

"Who the devil are they?" demanded Frankenstein. "I've been dying to know ever since I left Switzerland."

"LEH stands for the League of Extraordinary Heroes," said Elizabeth, quietly. "They're a terrible league. Their mission is to destroy all evil in the world. Dracula's been fighting them for centuries. Last year, when we destroyed Abraham Van Helsing, it was a major blow to them. He was their leader, you see. And now they're out for revenge. The brutes!" she shrieked, her eyes tingeing red. "The vile, despicable fiends!"

Jekyll whistled. "Sounds like they're very organized, if they can kidnap Dracula."

"Unarmed, I might add," said Frankenstein. "It was during the day, so he was helpless in his coffin."

Elizabeth had gone past grief into vengeance. Her eyes were a blazing red as she stormed from the room and down the hall. "Come, we have to save him!" she shouted. "We'll do whatever it takes, but I'm not abandoning Dracula to those devils!"

"You're always starting something, Frankenstein," muttered Jekyll.

Frankenstein grinned. "I'm a scientist, it's my profession. But come, Jekyll. This should be fun. A rescue of a friend from an immensely dangerous league. What could be more enjoyable?"

"What indeed?" asked Jekyll, managing a grin. He shook Frankenstein's hand and the two followed Elizabeth out of the tavern.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth, Jekyll, Frankenstein, and Erik all gathered in the crypt of Carfax Abbey, where Elizabeth was digging frantically through Dracula's possessions. "I know he had a map to their headquarters somewhere," she muttered as she tossed aside a suit, a couple letters, which she read angrily and crumpled and tossed into a corner. She clicked her tongue as she pulled out a couple of shirts with lipstick stains on them. "I can see he's been up to nothing but trouble since I've been away," she muttered. "They smell like cheap perfume, too. Oh, the shameful libertine! Oh, how I love him!" she sighed, continuing to dig through the mess.

Frankenstein rolled his eyes. "Women," he sighed. "I'll never understand them."

"Here we are!" she cried triumphantly as she withdrew a rolled piece of parchment from the mess. She unrolled it on the floor and they all gathered around. "I've seen Dracula studying this numerous times," she said, looking at it carefully. Then she laughed. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "And he didn't even tell me!"

"That's not…" began Frankenstein, but Jekyll nodded.

"It is."

The "map" was a blueprint of Arthur Godalming's mansion. "We infiltrated this place last year," said Jekyll, quietly. "It's where we murdered Van Helsing."

"That's LEH's headquarters," said Elizabeth, firmly. "And we're going to get Dracula out of there."

"It shouldn't be too hard to infiltrate it again," commented Erik. "We did it last time."

"That was at a dinner party," reminded Frankenstein. "I don't think he'll be expecting visitors this time."

"We'll just have to sneak in unnoticed," replied Elizabeth, rolling up the paper. "And find out where they're keeping him. Then we'll break him out and escape."

"That doesn't sound hard at all," said Frankenstein, sarcastically.

"The difficulty is half the fun of it," replied Jekyll. "Where's your spirit of adventure, Frankenstein?"

"If we're caught, the heroes won't show any mercy," reminded Frankenstein. "We're all dead men. And women," he added.

"We won't be caught, then," retorted Elizabeth, simply. "Now come on. A cab will get us there."

"Right. Let me get my revolver," sighed Frankenstein.

Jekyll took his cane and a pistol, and Erik armed himself with his lasso. Elizabeth took no weapons, but licked her lips. "It's long since I had heroic blood," she whispered, grinning. "This should be fun."

The four stood outside Arthur Godalming's mansion a short while later, looking up at the open window far above. "We'll never be able to scale that wall," muttered Frankenstein. "If we throw a grappling hook, they'll see it, if we scale with spikes they'll hear it, if we…"

But Elizabeth had already latched onto the wall and was climbing effortlessly up. "Or we could climb straight up the wall," finished Frankenstein.

Elizabeth unclasped her cape and let it hang from her hand. "Grab on to this and I'll pull us all up," she said.

"I hardly think you're strong enough for that," retorted Frankenstein.

"Besides, I couldn't ask a lady to carry me," added Erik.

"She's not a lady, she's a vampire," muttered Jekyll. "And I suggest we do as she says. She's not in an entertaining mood at present."

The three grabbed different corners of the cape and Elizabeth continued to climb while pulling them up after her. "Marvelous asset, that superhuman strength," commented Frankenstein as they were pulled up the wall. "It comes in dreadfully handy in a tight spot."

Elizabeth climbed through the window and pulled them up after her. After they had all regained their feet, Elizabeth reclasped her cape and looked around. "I know this place," she said. "Lady Godalming's bedchamber, if I'm not mistaken."

She was not. It was the same room she and Dracula had been let into by Erik last time. "But no sign of Lady Godalming," commented Erik.

"Thank goodness," murmured Frankenstein. "We don't need her blowing our cover."

At that moment, the door opened. Everyone rushed to conceal themselves and Jekyll heard, from his hiding place, the voices of Lady Godalming and her husband.

"But dearest, why won't you tell me what you're doing in the basement?" asked Lady Godalming, pleadingly.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, dearest," replied Lord Godalming. "It's a pest, and it will be taken care of soon. You get some rest now."

"But Arthur…"

"Goodnight, dearest," interrupted Lord Godalming, and he shut the door. Lady Godalming sighed and went over to he vanity. She took off her jewelry, and then went to her closet to get her nightdress. When she opened her wardrobe, however, she came face-to-face with Dr. Henry Jekyll.

She was too stunned to scream at that moment. Elizabeth took this opportunity to emerge from behind her dresser and shove a sock into her mouth, strangling the scream that burst forth a moment later.

Frankenstein ripped off the bed sheets and in a moment had bound her. Elizabeth seated her, struggling, on the bed and then said, smiling, "Sit there for now, and hope your husband finds you in a few hours before you suffocate."

She grinned and then opened the door. The men followed her out of the room, Jekyll and Erik mumbling apologies to the lady.

They snuck down the dark hallway and reached the stairs. Here they paused, for they heard voices on the floor below them. One voice they recognized as Lord Godalming's, and the other was new.

"How is he?" asked Godalming.

"Shouldn't be much longer now," retorted the other voice. "He can't last long against the garlic and the light combined. Speaking of which, we should probably replace the garlic flowers around the door, don't you think?"

"The light's still on him?"

"Of course. It hasn't been an hour yet."

"We don't want to kill him too quickly."

"Oh, we're not, Arthur. He's in immense pain and torment. Just wait until you speak with him again. He won't be half as cocky, let me assure you."

"I want revenge for what he did to my wife," hissed Godalming.

"And I want revenge for what he did to mine," replied the other voice.

"You gentlemen are sure that this is the same fiend who killed my brother and stole his wife?" asked a new voice, one with a slight French accent.

Erik gasped. "The Comte de Chagny," he muttered. "Raoul's brother."

"Of course it is, Monsieur de Comte," replied the other voice. "And your brother shall be avenged, never fear. We'll all rest easier once this fiend is destroyed."

"Let's not make it much longer, then," muttered Godalming.

"I assure you, Arthur, he won't last much longer," retorted the other voice.

The men shared a few more words and then parted. The lights were put out downstairs and the group considered it safe to descend. "Lady Godalming mentioned the basement," whispered Elizabeth. "I bet we'll find him there."

"Lead on," replied Frankenstein.

They crossed the darkened front hall and found another flight of stairs leading down into darkness. "I'll go first," whispered Elizabeth. "Watch your step."

They descended the stairs and came to a small room at the bottom. There was another door in front of them, but there was a man standing in front of it, guarding it.

"I'll handle this," replied Elizabeth, with a slight grin about her lips. She appeared from the shadows of the stairs and said, grinning invitingly at the man, "Hello."

He turned in surprise and raised his revolver, but stopped when he saw her. He immediately bowed and stammered, "Forgive me, miss, you startled me. I would never have drawn my gun on a woman otherwise."

"It's all right," she replied, approaching him, still grinning. "You were only doing your duty. You're very effective at it."

"Well, thank you, miss," stammered the guard, embarrassed. "Pardon me, miss, but who are you?"

"Oh, does it matter?" she whispered, smiling at him. "I'd like to see the prisoner, if you'd be so kind."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss, but I can't allow that. I've strict instructions to let only select people see the prisoner. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you can't make an exception?" she asked, smiling enticingly at him. "Just this once? I won't tell anyone," she whispered, sliding her finger down the muzzle of the revolver. "And I'd be most grateful," she whispered, grinning at him.

He was captivated. "I'd like to, miss," he murmured. "Really, I would. But I have orders."

"Oh, who cares about orders?" she whispered, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Do you?" she murmured, gazing into his eyes. "Or do you care about me?"

She kissed him and he yielded. "All right, miss," he murmured, grinning. "I'll make an exception."

"Good boy," she murmured, grinning.

The man withdrew his keys, unlocked the door, and opened it. "Thank you," she murmured, and then she acted. Seizing him by his hair, she jerked his neck back and bit fiercely into it.

Her hand choked his scream as she continued to drink, draining the man of all blood within a few moments. Then she let him drop to the ground and wiped her lips. "Come on," she said, turning to the group and beckoning them with red eyes.

"I'm glad she's on our side," muttered Frankenstein.

The group stood on the threshold of the door and Elizabeth caught her breath. Count Dracula was chained to the wall of the room, his eyes closed and biting his lip with pain. And anyone who knew anything about vampires could see why.

The whole room reeked of garlic. It even choked the non-vampires of the group so that they began coughing. On top of that, a strong beam of light was directed right at Dracula, and he, chained to the wall, was helpless to defend himself against it. Jekyll could even now imagine how he was burning against that unmerciful light, and felt sorry for him.

Elizabeth was overcome with horror and love. She let out a shriek and rushed into the room, then threw herself upon Dracula, shielding him with her body, and began kissing him passionately.

"Oh, Dracula," she murmured in between fierce kisses all over his face. "Oh, my love, what have they done to you?"

Dracula had his eyes open in surprise, but he didn't seem to comprehend. "It's finally happened," he murmured. "I've gone insane."

Jekyll, Frankenstein, and Erik rushed to do something to cover the light while Elizabeth continued to kiss him arduously. "You're not insane, Dracula, love," she whispered. "You're not insane. It's me, Elizabeth. I'm here with you now. Everything's going to be all right."

"Elizabeth, you can't be here," he murmured. "You're with Talbot. You hate me and you're never coming back to me."

"I am," she insisted, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm coming back to you forever, Dracula. Because I love you."

He looked at her and then smiled weakly. "Elizabeth," he murmured, and they kissed. "Elizabeth, my darling Elizabeth," he murmured. "I can't believe you're here. How did you find me?"

"We all did," said Elizabeth, gesturing to the other three. "Frankenstein brought me a note that said these terrible people had kidnapped you. And we vowed to rescue you."

"I'm grateful to you all," Dracula replied, nodding at them all. "And I would be more grateful if you could get me down from here."

"The jailer had the keys on him," replied Frankenstein. "I'll…"

But Elizabeth had already torn the chains from the wall and ripped them free of his arms and legs. "Never mind," finished Frankenstein.

Dracula immediately collapsed to the ground and Elizabeth fell to her knees to help him up, but he shooed her away. "I'm fine," he muttered, struggling to his feet. "It might take a few moments, but I can walk."

"Take as long as you need," murmured Elizabeth, caressing his cheek.

"No, don't," retorted Frankenstein, who had remained by the body of the guard. "There's someone coming."

Sure enough, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Elizabeth helped Dracula to his feet and she supported him as the footsteps came closer. Then a figure appeared in the doorway.

He was tall, with blonde hair and brown eyes, but nobody in the room, except Dracula, recognized him. Dracula's eyebrows narrowed however as he hissed, "Jonathan Harker."

"Count Dracula," retorted Harker, calmly. "How odd to see you out of your chains. I had just come to check on the torture, but I can see some friends of yours stopped by."

"You'd better get out of the way, mortal fool, before I drain you dry," hissed Elizabeth, her eyes blazing.

Harker shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my dear. I have protection against vampires, you see?" he said, withdrawing a little crucifix at his neck. The two vampires recoiled, and Jekyll saw that it was up to him.

"We're not vampires, Mr. Harker," he said, pulling out his pistol. "And I suggest you be reasonable about this whole affair and let us go before the choice is no longer voluntary."

Harker sighed. "Please, gentlemen. Three mortals are comparatively easy to handle. If I can subdue two vampires, I can also subdue three mortals. Or Larry can. Larry, come down here!" called Harker.

A moment later, who should appear beside Harker but Larry Talbot. Elizabeth gasped. "Larry!" she breathed. "Larry, how could you? How could you join with them?!"

He grinned at her. "It was very easy, darling. They pay me, and I get my revenge against my arch-nemesis, Count Dracula."

"I told you he was bad, darling," murmured Dracula. "I told you there was something odd about him."

"I should have listened to you," she murmured, stroking back his hair. "Larry, when I get my hands on you I'll rip out your throat with my teeth!" she shrieked, turning her blazing eyes to him.

"If you get your hands on me," retorted Talbot with a smirk. "Anyway, it was worth it even if you do. You don't know how much pleasure it gave me to see Count Dracula in agonizing pain."

"How much pleasure it gave all of us," agreed Harker with a grin. "Some of us have long overdue vengeance to extract."

"Now that you're all cornered," he continued. "We can set up the same for all of you. Talbot has informed me of at least one person close to each of you that will be torment to you if…say…that person were harmed."

"You're not getting us without a fight, Monsieur," growled Erik, lasso in hand.

"I suppose not," sighed Harker. "If it comes to violence, we're quite prepared. We outnumber you, you know."

And suddenly, at Harker and Talbot's side appeared Arthur Godalming, Philippe, the Comte de Chagny, Dr. John Seward, and Quincey Morris.

"By one," growled Jekyll, cocking his pistol. "That can be easily dealt with."

The members of LEH quickly withdrew their own firearms, and aimed them at the opposing league. "Let's finish it, then," hissed Frankenstein. "It's as good a day to die as any. I've nothing left to live for anyway."

"I'm with you, Frankenstein," said Jekyll. "At least we'll die fighting."

"If only there were someone to aid us," said Frankenstein, loudly.

It happened so quickly that hardly anyone in LEM knew what was happening, let alone LEH. There were several screams and several forms pounced upon the members of LEH. Amid the scuffling, the only words anyone could pick out were, "Bang!"

Frankenstein had dropped his gun and was now laughing, while the other members of LEM stared blankly. "What…" began Jekyll, but a form suddenly emerged from the now unconscious members of LEH, a form everyone recognized as Frankenstein's creation, Adam.

"Sorry we're so late," said the creature, grinning. "Victor insisted we stop for snacks."

A short figure appeared at his father's side, aiming a wooden gun at Frankenstein and saying, "Bang!"

Frankenstein picked him up and ruffled his hair fondly. "Good work, boy!" he cried. "I knew I could count on you."

"Somebody explain what in hell is going on!" shouted Jekyll, angrily.

"I'm sorry, you weren't in on our little plan," said Frankenstein, turning to them all and grinning. "I thought we might have need of backup, and so I asked Adam and his family to come along in case we needed help. I assume they followed us in, and were waiting for my signal words which were 'If only there were someone here to aid us.'"

"Frankenstein, you're a genius!" cried Jekyll, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"I know," replied Frankenstein, immodestly.

"And thanks to you and your family, Monsieur," commented Erik, grinning.

"Not at all," replied Adam. "It's always nice to get some exercise with the children."

Dracula passed a hand in front of his face. "Am I sure I'm not insane?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, darling, you're not," she murmured, kissing him. "Now let's get you home."


	16. Chapter 16

Count Dracula lay on the sofa with several pillows propping up his head and his eyes shut as he sighed contentedly.

"I'm feeling a slight pain in my shoulder, darling," he called.

Elizabeth was at his side immediately, massaging the sore area. "Is that better, darling?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, that's perfect," he murmured.

"How long do you think you're going to be laid up like this, Dracula?" asked Jekyll, casually.

"Oh, I don't know," he sighed, sounding pathetic. "With wounds of my nature, could be a few more months or so."

"I'll be here, darling," murmured Elizabeth, stroking back his hair. "Whenever you need me for anything, just call."

"Thank you, love," he whispered, kissing her.

She grinned at him. "I'll go get you a nice bowl of blood. That will perk you up, won't it?"

"Undoubtedly," he replied, grinning. She left and Dracula settled back down, sighing again.

"Things are back to normal," he murmured. "Thank hell."

"Yes, Elizabeth is your devoted and willing object and slave," retorted Jekyll, sarcastically. "How wonderful for her."

"Oh, she enjoys it," he replied. "Besides, I've got a surprise for her that I think she'll enjoy very much. We're quite in love again," he sighed, grinning.

"That will last two months," muttered Jekyll under his breath.

"What?" asked Dracula.

"Congratulations," said Jekyll, smiling at him. "Would that we all were as fortunate."

"Well, Dr. Frankenstein is," pointed out Dracula. "Thanks to my wonderful interference, he and Justine are absolutely inseparable."

"Were you talking about me?" asked Frankenstein as he sauntered into the room with Justine hanging lovingly on his arm.

"Yes, we were," retorted Jekyll, gazing at him enviously. "About how fortunate you are."

"Oh, it's nothing," sighed Frankenstein, modestly.

"Victor's so brave," sighed Justine, gazing at him adoringly. "Imagine the dear taking on all those villains single-handedly."

"Unarmed, I might add, my dear," invented Frankenstein. "But it was nothing at all."

"Oh, Victor," she sighed. "How valiant. How heroic."

"Ah, my dear, that's just the sort of man I am," sighed Frankenstein, modestly. "Selfless and courageous."

"Of course," she sighed, kissing him.

"If you gentlemen will excuse us," said Frankenstein, taking her hand. "We're going for a stroll in the gardens. It's quite private there. Good day."

Dracula grinned as he watched them leave. "She'll see through him in a week," he said, shutting his eyes again.

"A week is better than nothing," grumbled Jekyll.

"Oh, since you're there whining, that reminds me," said Dracula, getting more comfortably settled. "I thought I'd do you a good turn for the one you did me, and so I went and spoke with that Emma Carew."

"You…what?" gasped Jekyll. "What did she say?"

He grinned. "Go to the front door and find out."

Jekyll could feel his heart beating loudly as he approached the front door. What if she came to say goodbye? What if she never wanted to see him again? What if she came to tell him she hated him? With trembling hands, he opened the front door to see Emma Carew standing there. She saw him and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Henry," she breathed.

"Emma, I…" he began, but she put a hand to his lips.

"No, I have to speak first," she said. "Henry, I…I love you. And I don't want to lose you. No matter what you've said or done, no matter what you are, it doesn't matter to me. You're the man I love, and I'll never leave you. Whatever your ailment is, we can overcome it. But we'll do it together," she said, putting her hand in his.

He couldn't believe it. He stared at her for a long moment, then he smiled. "Emma," he breathed. "Oh, Emma."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. It lasted for some moments before they dared break, and Emma grinned at him. "I love you, Henry."

"And I love you," he murmured. "My darling Emma."

They kissed until Frankenstein appeared with Justine on his arm. "Ahem," he coughed, embarrassed. They broke and he said, "Dracula wants everyone in the living room. He has a special announcement to make."

They entered to see Dracula and Elizabeth kissing passionately on the sofa. They quickly broke as the others entered, and Dracula managed to stand up with Elizabeth's help. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, smiling at them all. "Since I have almost recovered my strength and usual vigor, I have decided that this is the prime opportunity to make my very special announcement. My darling Elizabeth has quit her job at _The Keg_ to take care of me in my illness, and as a compensation to her, for I know she enjoyed her work there, I have purchased the whole tavern and am now manager and owner," he said, withdrawing a piece of paper with the words _Deed_ on it.

"My Elizabeth shall continue with her normal duties there as long as she desires," he continued. "And I shall be by her side every night. You're all welcome to stop by whenever you wish."

"Oh, Dracula!" cried Elizabeth, ecstatic. "Oh, you darling man!"

She pounced upon him and began vigorously kissing him, and he had to gently ward her off. "Gently, darling, I'm still weak," he muttered.

Frankenstein had withdrawn several glasses and a bottle of champagne from the liquor cabinet, and now popped the cork and poured. "A toast," he said, passing the glasses around and then raising his. "To the new owner of _The Keg_ and to the several happy couples in this room."

"Hear, hear," echoed everyone, except Dracula and Elizabeth who, of course, didn't drink champagne.

The whole of LEM had gathered in what used to be _The Keg_, now entitled _The Bat and Wolf_. Dracula and Elizabeth were backstage, and Jekyll, Frankenstein, and Erik were seated at the best table, sampling a bottle of free wine. The curtain on stage opened and Jekyll put his glass down, stopping his conversation with Frankenstein with the words, "The entertainment's about to start."

Elizabeth appeared on stage, looking more beautiful and lively than ever, and sang and danced with vigorous enthusiasm an encore of everyone's favorite song:

_Gentlemen are very kind_

_Courteous and quite benign_

_Gentle and soft when a lady is near_

_And proper and prim as befitting a peer_

_Yes, gentlemen are very nice_

_But I prefer a different slice_

_Of the world that makes up men_

_And I say…to hell with gentlemen!_

_Gentlemen are very well_

_When it comes to living well_

_But when I'm looking for a man_

_They can't do what others can_

_Can't excite me, can't delight me_

_Can't even begin to please me_

_In terms of heated love affairs_

_They don't even stand a prayer_

_Gentlemen are very willing_

_But I prefer someone thrilling_

_Someone bad and someone vicious_

_Someone exciting and delicious_

_Someone wicked and evil too_

_Men who know a trick or two_

_Men who start a little din_

_Who kill a little now and then_

_Yes, gentlemen are very good_

_If you like that type of food_

_But give me men who are not sweet_

_Naughty, wicked, full of hate_

_Evil, villainous, ruthless scum_

_My type of men, every one_

_Yes, they're the winners in the end_

_And so to hell with gentlemen!_

The applause was deafening. Everyone in the tavern stood up and applauded thunderously, including the three men in the front table. Elizabeth bowed, beaming.

"Isn't she spectacular, ladies and gentlemen?" asked Count Dracula, appearing on stage and applauding loudly. "Give her another hand. Splendid, just splendid!"

Elizabeth didn't get down from the stage for several minutes; she had to keep bowing because of the applause. Then, Count Dracula took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on stage, which only led to more applause. Finally, she and Dracula met the other members of the league off the stage at the table where Jekyll had ordered everyone drinks, except the two vampires.

"Brilliant show," said Frankenstein.

"Absolutely stunning," agreed Jekyll.

"It doesn't beat opera, but it's not bad," commented Erik, grinning.

"I'm so glad you all could come," said Elizabeth, smiling at them. "It's so nice to have the whole league together for my opening night under new management."

"A total triumph, I must say," said Dracula, grinning.

"Here's to future success," said Frankenstein, raising his mug.

"Here's to friendship and courage," said Erik, raising his.

"Here's to love," added Jekyll, dong similarly.

"And here's to my darling Elizabeth," said Dracula, seizing a passing mug. He lifted it and they all drank, but Dracula quickly spat it out. "Terrible stuff," he muttered.

Elizabeth leaned lovingly on his shoulder, but suddenly straightened up. "Dracula, it's him," she murmured.

They all turned to see Larry Talbot at the bar, drinking with a sour look on his face. Dracula strode forward, ready to bodily remove him, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"No, darling," she murmured. "Let me."

She strode over to him. He saw her and stood up, and prepared to say something, but she cut him off with a punch in the face that sent him sprawling into the bar. She followed by striking him in the stomach, chest, and face again, ending with a kick in the groin that made him fall to his knees.

She lifted his face up by his hair and hissed, "That's what you get when you trifle with me. You used me so that Dracula would be vulnerable, and I don't take usage lightly. I, Elizabeth Bathory and consort of Count Dracula, how dare you try to set me up?! How dare you try to harm him?! If I ever see your face in here or anywhere else, no one on earth will ever see it again. Do you understand?"

He managed to nod, wincing in pain. "Good," she hissed. "Now get out."

And she threw him bodily out the door. The tavern was stunned as she sauntered back over to Dracula and leaned against his shoulder. He laughed and kissed her. "I love you," he breathed.

"Well, all's well that ends well, eh?" asked Erik, grinning. "I'd better be getting back home now. Christine will be worried. Her voice is quite recovered, and so I suppose we'll be getting back to Paris tomorrow."

"Feel free to drop by again anytime," said Count Dracula, sincerely. "It's always a pleasure, Monsieur Erik," he said, shaking his hand.

"I too should get back," said Frankenstein, checking his watch. "Justine told me not to be out too late drinking and I suppose I'll humor her for now. But she has to learn that she can't order me about, that I am the authority in this relationship, not her."

"I'm sure you'll both be very happy," said Elizabeth, smiling at Dracula.

Jekyll was the only one left, and he finished his drink slowly and then stood up. "Going back to Emma, Dr. Jekyll?" asked Dracula.

He shook his head. "I'll see her tomorrow. I have some work to do tonight."

"Ah. Another scientific breakthrough on the verge of discovery?" asked Elizabeth, excited.

"I hope so," said Jekyll, grinning. "Anyway, I'm willing to try."

"Miss Carew has quite inspired you to continue your work?" asked Dracula.

"Well, she has, but tonight…I feel like working."

"We have the old Dr. Jekyll back," said Elizabeth, happily.

"No, you have the new and happier Dr. Jekyll," replied Jekyll, grinning. "Who's learned a few things and is a better person for it."

"Of course. Love often has that effect," commented Count Dracula, smiling. "Where I should be without my Elizabeth, I don't know."

"Still in the hands of LEH," reminded Elizabeth. "So you be careful in the future, Count Dracula," she murmured, grinning. "Or we'll return you to them."

"Mercy, my darling, please," he replied, smiling. "It's an admirable quality in a woman."

She grinned and then licked her lips. "We have time, my love," she whispered, gazing up at him, "before the next show for a little…interlude."

"Darling, you read my mind," he replied, grinning at her. "Excuse us, Dr. Jekyll, we're both quite thirsty."

"Not at all," said Dr. Jekyll. He watched them disappear backstage and then left the tavern. The cool night air felt refreshing, and the breeze was as comforting as Emma's voice. He sighed happily as he walked down the streets of London and looked up at the stars. For one time since he had discovered Hyde, Dr. Jekyll was hopeful. He was in love with a wonderful woman who loved him, his friends were all happy, and Emma would help him overcome his inner Hyde and make their future bright. That didn't happen, but on that dark and starry night, Dr. Jekyll had hope for a peaceful and happy future. But of course, things don't work out that way with monsters.

**The End**


End file.
